Around  The World With You
by sushilover chan
Summary: When Arthur's matchmaking parents force him to go on a world trip with Allison, who knows what will happen. FemUS/UK AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WOW! My firat Fanfic! This was inspired by a MAD I saw. The link is on my profile. Well, I have no idea how long updates will be. Please bear with me. I have school and high school applications. Ummm..If you're wondering, here are the ages. (Some characters will appear later)  
Ages~  
Allison (Fem!US)- 24 Gilbert (Prussia)- 23  
Madeline (Fem!Canada)- 22 Francis (France)- 24  
Arthur (England)- 24  
Lovina (Fem!Romano)- 24  
Feliciana (Fem!Veneciano)- 23  
Antonio (Spain)- 24  
There are more characters. But we'll get to that when the time comes. CONSTRUCTIVE critisism please! Please review

* * *

Allison F. Jones looked through all the travel brochures. She loved to look at all the places she would like to go someday. China, Japan, Europe. Someday, maybe. She still needed to help Maddie with her tuition. Her Canadian sister just had two more years of college to go. After that, maybe she can start working less without worrying about tuition anymore. Maybe move in to a bigger apartment using her savings. Her sister always wanted a bigger room. Maddie always offered to do a part time job, but Allison always said to focus on her studies more. She had to be her sister's hero after all. She needed to take care of her sister. For her parents. She hoped they were proud of both of them, while watching from above. Artie was so lucky. He was going on this awesome trip around the world in a few weeks or something. His parents wanted him to relax before he moved out and went out into the world and get a girlfriend-hopefully. His mom has been matching him up with people ever since he entered high school (She probably gave up and decided he find one on his own). Her best friend did need to relax. He is way too uptight. Speaking of which, she should go bother him. Maddie won't be home for a while so she could kill some time bothering her best friend. Anyway, thinking about her life was making her feel a little down. Heroes don't feel down! She wrote a note on a post-it saying where she was going and posted it on a wall. She grabbed her bomber jacket and ran out of the small apartment.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland sometimes wondered why he was best friends with this American git. This was one of those times. He was relaxing on his couch. His older brothers and his parents had a business meeting, so he was alone in his house. It was the perfect time to just read a book on the couch and drink tea. Halfway through his novel, said git burst the door open. Damn. He just replaced that door.

"ARTIE! I'M BORED! MADDIE IS STILL IN SCHOOL AND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!" Arthur's big eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID GIT! YOU DON'T GO AROUND BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!" Arthur was getting irritated.

"But, Maddie isn't home yet and I got bored." Ally walked past him and sat on the couch. Arthur, having gave up in getting her out of here, sat next to her. She turned on the TV. She was currently watching some American action movie. Stupid American movies. He can never get away from this girl. She looked at the table and eyed the travel brochures-for that trip his parents are forcing him to go on. He was told to just decide on what to do, not lodging. It was decided he would be staying with some family friends. He didn't want to go, but his parents insisted. His mom can be very pushy. Being the person he is, he was already done with that.

Ally took one brochure and looked at it. "You're going to France, Artie?"

Arthur look at the brochure. Ew. It's that one to France. His parents forced him to visit there to see his cousin, Francis. That damn frog. "Yes. My parents want me to see my cousin there. I'll be staying with him while I'm there."

"That's nice. I always wanted to go to Europe. But I can't. Maddie still needs tuition. I am _not_ letting her get a job while she is in school." Ally stared at the TV. Despite her somewhat arrogant behavior, she is also caring for her friends. That or she has this hero complex. Maybe both. Hmmm. She looked tired.

Arthur stared at her face. She looked exhausted. Ally rarely looked tired. The last time she looked tired was when her mother died. Poor girl. He really doesn't like it when Ally looked sad or tired. She should relax. Since it seems all she does working for her and her sister, or hanging out with Gilbert and making nuisances of themselves, or bothering him. Although her exterior doesn't show it, but she went through a lot-with her dad dying in the air force and her mom dying of cancer. She works so hard and yet- she is still the hyper girl who is his best friend. He would give his trip to her anytime. Maybe he can ask his parents. She deserved it and he wouldn't have to go on the trip. His musings didn't last long as he felt something on his shoulder. Ally had fallen asleep.

He stared at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. Should he wake her up? She came because her sister wasn't home yet. What if she's home already? _Ah, well._ _I'll just let her sleep for thirty more minutes._ He thought to himself.

He went to the kitchen to make some tea. Forty minutes later after he finished, his parents and older brothers came home. Had he let Ally sleep for that long? He should wake her up.

"Arthur. Ally is sleeping on the couch. And you need to fix the door again." His mother sure knew how to point out the obvious.

"Huh? Oh, Ally looked tired so I let her sleep on the couch. She came in a while ago." Arthur looked at Ally. Contemplating on whether to wake her up.

"Poor girl. I heard she has been working extra lately. They rose the tuition for Madeline's college" Mrs. Kirkland looked at Ally. Ally and her sister was like daughters to her. "Ally, wake up." Mrs. Kirkland said softly. Allison didn't wake up. Arthur poked her stomach-a little too hard.

"GYAAAAH!" Ally jumped up in surprise. She now had the Kirklands staring at her. "Oh..umm..sorry. I'll just go now. Maddie might be worried." Damn. Heroes don't sleep in other people's houses. She got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Oh, Ally. Here is some food for you and your sister. It's beef and pasta. Don't worry, Arthur didn't make it." Mrs. Kirkland handed some food to Ally, ignoring the embarrassed look Arthur gave her.

"Thank you. Well, I should go now." Ally gave Arthur a slap on the back, which made him stumble forward. She was pretty strong.

"Get some rest, Ally. Take a vacation sometime." Mrs. Kirkland said as if she was her daughter.

"I'll try. After Maddie graduates." Ally saluted and ran out the door.

"She's a nice girl. She should use some rest." Mrs. Kirkland stared at the broken door.

"She should. Maybe we could help her." Mr. Kirkland said as he inspected the door. It's a wonder how a girl so small can break a door.

_That is exactly what I thought. Maybe mom will let Ally go on the trip. _Arthur thought. "Mother. Maybe we can let Ally go on the trip. You know. As a vacation. The git deserves it." Arthur suggested to his mother.

His mother looked thoughtful. She then smirked. Oh no. She only had that smirk when she was matchmaking. Arthur knew what she was going to say. "Yeah. You're right. She should go _with _you."

"WHAT? NO. I meant she should go instead of me." Arthur wanted Ally to have a vacation, but he also didn't want to be the subject of his mom's matchmaking.

"Hnn? What if she gets in trouble?" Che, Ally can defend herself.

"I think she can handle herself."

"You should go." His dad interjected. Damn. He can't say no now. His dad rarely talked and when he did, everyone listened.

"Fine. But she might say no." Not likely.

* * *

"MADDIE! YOUR HERO IS HOME!" Ally opened the door.

"Hello Ally." Maddie pushed her slipping glasses up her nose. And looked up, hair curl bobbing as she did so.

"How was your test?"

"I aced it."

"That's awesome! This calls for food!" Ally pulled out the bag Arthur's mom gave her. _Thank God_ Maddie thought,_ I was getting sick of burgers._

Allison microwaved the food and made a plate for herself and her sister.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yea?" Ally looked up from her food. Damn, Mrs. Kirkland can cook. Unlike Arthur.

"You look tired." Damn. Ally thought Maddie wouldn't notice.

"Well, I've been working over time, since your school rose tui-'' Ally was interrupted by the phone. She ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh..Hi. It's Arthur." Why would he be calling? He doesn't usually call.

"Hey, what's up? I was just eating dinner with Maddie and-" Interupted again.

"Umm..My mom was asking if you would like to go on the trip with me." Arthur said in one breath.

Ally was about ready to be jumping around the house. Really? She was _finally going to get a vacation?_ Wait. "What about Maddie? She still has college."

"It's fine. My parents said they can help. Tuition and everything. They said you need a vacation."

"Oh. I'll ask my bosses then. But Maddie shouldn't be home alone."

"Apparently my parents knew you would say that. It's fine if she stays with us. She is like a daughter to my mom."

"Y' sure? 'Cuz-"

"Please use correct English. Git. And yeah. It's fine."

"O-okay then. See ya, Artie." Ally hang up.

"YES! YES! I HAVE A VACATION!" Allison was literally jumping up and down and bouncing off the walls in pure joy.

"Huh?" Maddie has no idea what was going on.

"Artie called and said his parents want me to tag along on his awesome trip around the world! He also said his family'll help with your tuition and stuff while I'm gone! I GOT A VACATION!"

Maddie smiled. It has been a long time since her older sister was this happy. "That's great. Are your bosses okay with that?"

"Ahahaa! Hold on. I'll call them." Ally dialed her one of her boss's number (she has multiple jobs). "Hello? This is Allison. Is it okay if I get a vacation? My friend's parents are asking if I can." A few "uh huh"s and a thank you later, Ally smiled. She called a few more bosses and all ended with her sqealing and jumping around.

"I'm guessing you got a vacation?" Maddie was happy for her sister. She did need rest.

"Yup!" Ally was jumping up and down. Maddie hugged her sister.

"Well, we should eat our dinner, sis."

"Yea."

This is going to be fun.

* * *

Yay! First chapter done! For those who don't understand Ally's prediciment, Ally did not go to college, instead, working to support her and her sister after their parents died. Happy New year's! XD


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU GUYS! 2 REVIEWS, 5 STORY ALERTS AND 2 FAVES! Thank you, thank you thank you! I'm so happy! Oh, thatt reminds me. If you have seen the MAD that inspired this (link on my profile) and understand the kanji in the speech bubbles, can you please tell me what they're saying? It will help in staying as true to the MAD as possible. Thank you so much! Your reviews had me smiling and jumping around! XD

And to answer the question about Ally's jobs- That will all come to light. (I'm still thinking) ^^"

* * *

Today was the day. Today was _really _the day.

Allison stood in front of her calendar. The calendar that had today's date circled, highlighted, bordered in stars, with the note saying "THE BEST VACATION EVER STARTS TODAY," in about seven neon colors. That one box could make a person blind if one stood to close. She had her luggage behind her. She finished packing last night, thanks to Maddie. They had packed a blanket, pajamas, a few skirts, jeans, sweatpants, jackets, nightlight (just in case Artie was still scared of the dark – that's what Ally told herself) and about a few of everything else. Ally carried a messenger bag with her, containing a family picture of her, Maddie, and her parents, her wallet, passport, PSP, phone, camera, and the most important one – pepper spray. She was to meet Artie at the airport at 8:00. It was about 6:00 A.M. – They were to leave in an hour. Maddie was still frantically looking for that _adorable_ stuffed bear that mom gave her when she was five to take with her when she stayed in Arthur's house. Ally was not getting impatient. No. She knew how much that bear meant to her sister, and besides, it was only 6:00 A.M. right now so they have some time. Ally decided to move things along by helping her little sister.

_6:20 A.M._

She checked in the kitchen, under the sink, in the bathroom, and behind the couch. Maddie looked everywhere else. She was focusing the most on her side of their room.

_6:50 A.M._

Shit. They have to leave in ten minutes. There is only one place they have not checked – Ally's side of the room. Ally sprinted to her and Maddie's room and looked everywhere. In the middle of scouring under the bed, she opened the small closet next to a small lamp.

_6: 56 A.M._

"Maddie! I found your bear!" Maddie, who was – by now, close to tears, jumped on her sister and grabbed the bear, hugging it tightly against her chest. _She looks adorable_, Ally mused. Ah – it's almost 7:00. Ally grabbed Maddie, who was clutching her bear and her own luggage, and sprinted out the door to Ally's car.

Ally drove as fast as she could _without_ breaking the speed limit, which was pretty hard if one was excited as she was. But, Ally did it. Heroes don't break laws.

"Wow! Maddie look! The airport is so big!" Ally was at a loss for all the airplanes and people at the airport. It has been so long since she has last seen a plane and that was – never mind, don't think about it. Ally took all the luggage from the trunk of the car and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. Maddie stepped out of the car, still clutching her polar bear. Ally proceeded to pick up all of the luggage with ease – she was always inhumanly strong.

"Come on, Maddie! We havta find Artie!" Ally's face could not be seen due to all the bags she was carrying.

"Ally, why don't you give me my bags? You can't even see what's in front of you."

"Can you? They're probably really heavy." Heroes also don't let their sisters carry heavy things.

"I'm fine." Maddie was getting irritated. Her sister never let her do anything strenuous. "I won't die." Ally gave her younger sister her bags – reluctantly. "Thank you".

Two seconds later, Ally grinned and ran towards the door. "Come on, Maddie! Let's go find Arthur!" Madeline walked behind her sister, who was doing a cross between a skip and a run.

* * *

Arthur stood in front of the place he was going to meet Ally. His family was with him, waiting for Allison and Madeline. Mrs. Kirkland was going over proper etiquette, where to go, not to do anything inappropriate to Ally – like that would ever happen – that's just gross, and so on and so on. He was currently tuning his mother out when Ally skipped/ran, he couldn't tell, over to where he was standing.

"ARTIE! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE BEST VACATION EVER?" Three…two…one…

Arthur was immediately glomped by an over excited Allison, which caused him to fall over – earning curious stares from other people. Mrs. Kirkland was laughing, along with his older brothers and his father was just staring in amusement. "YOU BLOODY WANKER! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ARSE!" It was too early to be dealing with her antics, even if she was excited for her first vacation in a long time.

"Language." Arthur's dad reminded him.

"Sorry. Well. Goodbye mom." Arthur proceeded to hug his mother, who was now in the process of ranting on to call everyday.

Allison proceeded to say goodbye to her sister. "Bye Maddie. I'll call later, 'kay?"

Maddie hugged her older sister. "Goodbye, sis. Don't get into trouble."

Ally smiled, "Heroes don't get in trouble!" and pointed to herself.

Arthur and Allison finished saying their goodbyes and were walking towards the security check-in place. Ally called out to her sister "DON'T LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY WHILE I'M GONE!" Maddie face-palmed. Of course she would yell something like that.

They reached the security check in. Arthur handed Ally her boarding pass and ticket. "Keep this with you and have your passport ready. Do you know what to do to get pass the security check-in?"

Ally laughed. "Nope!" Arthur groaned. He totally forgot. It has been years since she last went on a plane.

"Well, just follow me."

* * *

Ally was astonished at all the stuff they use for security. There's this thing you put the bags on and it goes through this big thing! It was so cool! There was also this big rectangle you walk through. Arthur said it was to see what's in her pocket. Whoa. High tech.

They were now currently waiting in what she thought was like a waiting room. She was so bored. Maybe she could take a picture of her and Arthur – to commemorate the day she got a vacation. "Hey Artie."

Arthur turned toward her. "What?"

"We should take a picture," she held up her camera "for memories, y'know?"

Arthur sighed. "Why would –" Ally's arm was over his shoulder, pulling him close to her "WHAT THE –"

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" They were both yelling. Well, Arthur was. Ally was laughing loudly. People were staring at the loud pair of friends.

_Flash_

Ally giggled. She looked at the picture. Arthur was blushing with a confused expression, while she was smiling at the camera. _Hmm. Artie looks kinda cute here._ She mentally slapped herself. What did she just think? No. Just – no. He's like her brother.(A/N: _like_ is the key word here. :D) That's would be like incest.

Artie took the camera from her and looked at the picture. "What the hell? You should at least tell the person when you were goi –"

"_Now boarding flight to Seychelles." _

Ally dragged Arthur to the gate, giggling and skipping, and messenger bag flopping around. In a flash, they boarded the plane. Ally was still giggling and bouncing in her chair. This is going to be a long trip.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys! Next chapter will start in Seychelles. I'm putting all the places featured in the MAD. But if you have any suggestions on where to go, tell me! YAY! Review por favor!


	3. Seychelles

Ah, well, I found a lot of errors and lost lines. So I reuploaded it. Gomen. Read and Review! I apologize for any more errors.

* * *

Arthur watched as Allison excitedly looked out the window of the plane. Her blue eyes filled with excitement. _I never noticed how pretty she was until now_. Arthur felt blood rush to his face and looked away. _What am I thinking? She's my friend. __**Friend**_. _Friend. _He started to repeat the word in his head.

A tug on his shoulder interrupted his chant. "Hey Artie, your face is red. Are you sick?" She put a hand to his head (cliché moment!). Arthur blushed harder – his face could rival one of Antonio's tomatoes.

__

"No, you git – just go look out the window again." Allison pouted and looked out the window again.

"WOW! ARTHUR! WE'RE SO HIGH!" She was grinning like a little child. Arthur sighed. Six more hours to go. Arthur looked away. He could use a nap.___

* * *

_Allison was startled when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned and saw Arthur's sleeping face on her shoulder. Arthur's face should look like this when he's awake. She smiled. Arthur snored lightly. She checked the time. 11:00. They boarded at 9:00. They were on the plane for two hours now. She was starting to feel tired. Might as well take a nap. Her head drooped to Arthur's head and let sleep overtake her.

3:00 P.M.

Allison had to pee. Really bad. Dammit. She would feel bad if she woke up the sleeping Artie on her shoulder. She of all people knew how important sleep was – with all her jobs and crap. She figured looking out the window would calm her down. She turned her head and looked out. Crap. They were over an ocean. She fidgeted – a little too much. Artie woke up and realizing where his head was, jerked his head up and looked away. Ally didn't see it though. In her current – condition, she ignored Arthur, jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

3:05 P.M.

Ally felt much better. She walked over to her seat and sat down, igonoring Arthur's somewhat bewildered expression. She took out her PSP and started playing with it.

5:00

The plane landed on a beautiful island nation that was northeast of Madagascar. The first thing Allison did when they were allowed to get off the plane was look at all the beautiful wildlife and scenery around her.

"WOW! ARTIE! LOOK! THE PLANTS ARE SO PRETTY!" Allison was astonished. And to think, this was only their first stop in this vacation.

Arthur grabbed her hand and tugged her along. He had been here before. Once. When he went with his parents on a business meeting when he was little. As they exited the gate. Arthur scanned the area, looking for the person they were going to stay with. He then saw a petite girl with pigtails tied with red ribbons, blue sundress flopping around as she jumped and waved her hands in the air.

"Hey Artie, who are we staying with here?" Allison was curious to meet his family friend.

Arthur kept pulling her along. "You see that jumping little girl with pigtails and a blue dress?"

"Yea." Who couldn't? She was so cute!

"That's her." Arthur ran over to said little girl, still holding Allison's hand. _Her hand is so warm. Wait - no, did I just think that? Oh hell n -_

Arthur was interrupted from scolding himself when he was hugged by a little girl.

"Hi Arthur! It's so nice to see you! Hey," the little girl pointed to Allison, "is she your girlfriend? She's so pretty! Hi! My name is Angelique Laroche! Call me Angie! Nice to meet you!" Angelique shook Ally's hand. Arthur sputtering an answer. "She is not my girlfriend!" He yelled after her. Hopefully Ally didn't notice Angie's comment.

Ally laughed. This girl was adorable, thinking she was Artie's girlfriend. "Nice to meet you! I'm Allison! Call me Ally! And I am not Artie's girlfriend."

Angelique beamed. "Oh? I just thought - since you were holding hands and all, and you looked really cute together..so I thought...well, nevermind! We should all go to my house! So you two can unpack!"

Arthur turned bright red. Ally just walked past him, chatting with Angie.

* * *

Dammit. Damn. Shit. Fuck. Arthur made a face. He and Allison were sharing a room? With _one_ bed? He turned to Angie.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS THERE ONE BED IN HERE?" Arthur was blushing. Ally just stood and stared. Her eyes focusing on the one bed in the room.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I thought it was just you coming here. So, I only prepared one room. And put in one bed."

"AND WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PREPARE ANOTHER ONE?"

"Well, since I thought it was just you, I invited my parents to come over. They wanted to see you. They should be here in an hour." So there are no available rooms. I'm very sorry." Angie said calmly.

Allison turned to the smaller girl. _How can she stay so calm when Arthur is yelling at her? If it were me, I'd be yelling, threating to strangle him_. Ally thought as she reminisced about their past arugments. Good times. Good times.

Arthur had managed to calm down. "Fine. I appreciate your hospitality." He thanked her and she excused herself to make dinner, as she thought they were both hungry from their long plane ride. Which was true.

Allison walked past him into the room and looked around. She saw that the walls were painted blue and there was a picture of fish next to a lamp on the side of the room. There was a full sized bed in the middle and a closet on the wall opposite of the bed. The room didn't look bad at all. Might as well unpack, she thought as she opened up her luggage bag and started unpacking. She looked over at Arthur. He was staring at the room awkwardly. He then walked in the room and started unpacking.

* * *

Angie picked up her phone. She looked through her contacts. Where is it? It should be here. Ah, there it is! She spotted Francis's name. She pressed the call button.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Beep. "Hello?"_

"Francis! Bounzour!"

_"Oh, Angelique. How are you?"_

_"_FRANNY! GUESS WHAT?"

"_Arthur died."_

__

Angie rolled her eyes. Of course Franny would say that "No."

"What then?"

"Arthur brought a girl with him! She's really pretty!"

"Yea. But Arthur is in denial."

"So?"

"Can't you do something?"

"How can I? They are not here."

"I mean when they're at your place, stupid."

"Honhonhon! Of course I can! So, our little Arthur has a girlfriend?"

* * *

Ally finally finished unpacking. She was currently looking for an outlet for her nightlight.

_'Cuz Arthur's scared of the dark, she kept telling herself_. Darn. She forgot to call Maddie.

"What time is it back home?"

Arthur thought for a while. "I think about one in the morning."

Ally pouted. She picked up her phone and dialed Maddie's cell number. Oh well, Maddie'll live.

A very tired sounding voice picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"MADDIE!"

"Sis? It's one in the morning..."

"Ah, well I forgot to call. WE'RE IN SEYCHELLES! IT'S SO NICE HERE! HOW'RE YOU?"

"I'm fine. Arthur has a very nice house. His mom cooks very well too."

"Of course she does! That's why I bring her food home!"

"Okay.."

Ally heard the doorbell ring and Angie running to open it. "So, Maddie..You doing okay?" She then heard Angie talking in Creole and her most likely parents chatting with her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sis, I gotta go. Call when I'm not sleeping."

"Fine. Bye."

She hung up. Arthur was currently going to the kitchen. Angie called her.

"ALLY! COME AND MEET MY PARENTS! AND DINNER IS READY!"

Ally ran towards the door. She greeted Angie's parents. Both said how pretty she was and how lucky Arthur was to have her - to Arthur's embarressment and to which she quickly denied.

* * *

At dinner, Arthur and Allison talked with Angie and her parents.

"So, Ally..How do you know Arthur?" Angie asked her.

"Well, I moved to his neighborhood in high school. He was ASB president, so he showed me around."

Angie's mom looked at Ally. "So, are you going with Arthur because you graduated college too?"

Arthur looked at Allison worriedly. She never told anyone about her current situation. He only knew because they were friends.

"Ah, no. Arthur asked me to come with him because his parents said I work too much." Ally said cheerfully while eating her food. Damn. She never knew so many people could cook so well.

"Oh, what do you work as?"

Ally thought for a while. She had so many jobs. Should she list all of them. Whatever. She'll just list a few. "Er, I work part time at McDonalds, part time waitress, I work register at about six clothing stores at the mall, I sometimes help the paper boy, I work part-time in a lot of places actually." She giggled.

Angie and her parents looked at her in surprise. Arthur just stared at his food. He knew what jobs she worked. There was an awkward silence.

"Ahahahaaa..Why are all looking at me like that?" Ally was confused. No one had ever asked where she worked, so she had no idea what to do.

They all seemed to snap out of their dazes. "U-uh. Aren't you supposed to be in college or something?" Angie timidly asked.

Ally looked down. "U-um. W-well, when my sister and I lost our parents, I decided to start working after high school and support us both. I also need to pay tuition for her college."

Angie looked horrified. "A-ah. I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to -"

"It's fine. I've actually never really talked about it so" Ally trailed off.

Angie's parents and Arthur went back to eating while Angie tried to apologize and Ally just giggling and brushing it off.

* * *

Arthur stared at the one bed in the room. Ally ran passed him and flopped on the bed.

"Wow! Artie! It's so soft! Come on! Look!" Ally continued to rant on how soft it was. Arthur inwardly sighed. Of course she wouldn't care. However he did.

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No! You have to sleep right here! What kind of vacation is it if ya havta sleep on the floor?" She pointed to the space next to her.

"Because, gentlemen don't share beds with girls..and why are you insisting?"

"'Cuz! You havta sleep on the bed! Or I'm sleeping on the floor with you!" That was the worst explation ever. She shouldn't have watched that horror movie with Angie.

"You're just scared because you watched that movie with Angie."

Allison sweatdropped. "NO! Heroes don't get scared of movie's like that!"

"Then why are you insisting I sleep next to you?" Arthur was beginning to enjoy this, seeing the git's irritated face.

"C-cuz...The floor isn't as soft as the bed." She pouted and looked away.

"Admit it. You're scared."

"No I'm not!" She looked down. "Just sleep here..OR ELSE WHEN WE GET HOME I WILL PERSONALLY THROW AWAY ALL THE TEA IN YOUR HOUSE AND REPLACE IT WITH COFFEE!" Ah well, she would just whine until he agreed, or she'll actually do it. He climbed on the bed next to her. _For the tea, _he thought to himself.

"Don't sleep before me okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`DAY ONE~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Allison woke up. Damn. The light was really bright. She turned to her side and she almost jumped out of bed. Arthur was sleeping next to her. Oh yeah. She begged him to sleep next to her because of that movie. She quietly got up and went to the kitchen. Angie's parents were already up.

"Good morning Ally! If you're looking for Angie, she'll be up in a few minutes. After you all eat breakfast, she'll take you guys out."

They started to chat for a little while before Arthur came in the kitchen.

"Good morning Artie!"

"Huh? Oh. Good morning." He yawned.

It was then that Angie came in the kitchen. They ate breakfast and in a few moments, the three were out in the streets Seychelles.

* * *

"Woah! Artie look at all the food!" Ally was astonished at all the different foods Seychelles had. French, Indian, the choices were so diverse.

Arthur stood next to Angie and was right behind Ally. He was currently looking at Ally's excited expression at everything. She was currently looking at the food.

"Ally looks so happy. Is she always like this?" Arthur turned to Angie.

"Yes. Except this is the time where being like that is justified. She hasn't had a vacation in years. Let alone a trip around the world." Angie smiled.

"That's good that she can have one then. Her giggling is contagious." She smiled as she watched Ally point at all the food, telling them to come look.

"See? Look! Curry!" Ally looked like an excited little kid.

"Ally, you want some?" Angie asked.

Ally looked at her with cute expression. "Really? I can have some?"

Angie smiled. Yes. Ally looked exaclty like a little kid. "Of course you can."

Allison beamed. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She jumped on the smaller girl.

"It's nothing. Do you want some Arthur?" Arthur just looked away and took his wallet out.

"Let me pay." A gentleman always pays.

Angie smiled. "No. It's okay."

Arthur smiled bigger. "No. I insist."

"Okay then."

* * *

It was an understatement if one said Allison enjoyed the trip. She was so hyper and happy, there was no word for what she was feeling. They were currently at a beach. She was also wearing swinwear for the first time since she was eight. Angie was fishing somewhere and Arthur was reading a book under the umbrella. Allison was currently playing in the sand, making a sand castle. This was so much fun! It was just like being a kid again! But, unfortunately, she was playing alone._ I know! I'll ask Artie or Angie to play with me!_ She stood up and walked over to wear Arthur was sitting, re-rereading his worn copy of Hamlet. She bent over and read over his shoulder. Arthur was startled and quickly closed the book and jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL? What do you want?" Arthur's large eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Really? Did this girl know how to get his attention without freaking him out?

"Can you play with me? I'm alone." Arthur inwardly sighed. _But I was getting to the good part._

"Why don't you ask Angie? She is over there." He pointed to Angie, who was currently in the shallow water and holding a swordfish. Where did she get that? She was in the shallow water the whole time...

Allison looked over to where he was pointing. "WOAH! A SWORDFISH!" She proceeded to take Arthur's hand and ran over to the petite girl.

"ANGIE!" Allison waved to Angie.

"Bonzour Ally!" The smaller girl turned to Ally and beamed.

"Wow! Did you catch that?" Ally eyed the swordfish.

"Wi. It was very hard. But I did it!" Angie pointed to herself.

"That's awesome!" Ally was impressed with the size of the fish was compared to the girl.

Angie giggled. "Do you want me to play with you?"

"Wow! You can read minds? I was gonna ask ya to play with me and Arthur!"

"It's Arthur and I." Git.

Angie's smile grew bigger. Ally's happiness was contagious. "Come on. Let's go play."

Ally dragged Arthur into the slightly deeper water and Angie followed. Ally splashed water in Arthur's face, leading to a really intense water fight, which Angie was sucked into somehow.

* * *

Arthur ended up carrying a sleeping Allison on his back after she fell asleep at the beach. Angie was next to him.

"Are we almost to your house yet?" She wasn't heavy. Surprisingly, she was really light despite all the hamburgers she eats at home. He just had sand in his pants.

"No." Angie looked at the sleeping Ally. "Ally is really cute when she sleeps, non?"

Arthur turned his head to look at Allison. "Yeah. She should look like this when she's awake."

Angie smiled softly. "But then she wouldn't be Ally anymore." Arthur looked at the girl in surprise. "I mean, she would be Ally, but she wouldn't be all enthusiastic. That's what make Ally, Ally."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. She was right. Life as he knew it wouldn't be the same without the overly hyper Allison.

"Hey Arthur."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. Do you like Ally?" Arthur almost dropped said girl. Did he? He didn't even know.

"I-I don't know."

"Ah, I see." Angie made a mental note to call Francis later.

Arthur kept walking. What the hell prompted her to ask such a question? He would never like a git like her. Never. In his life. She was annoying, stupid, hyper-active, and thinks her calling in life is to annoy the hell out of him. Even if he did like her, why would she like him back?

There was an awkward silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard was Ally's light snoring. Angie decided to break the silence.

"Sucks how you two are leaving tomorow." Oh yeah. They were going to Switzerland, to see his father's business partner's son, Vash. Didn't he have a sister? Whatever.

"Oh, yeah."

"Where are you going next?"

"Switzerland. Ally wants to try the cheese there." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see. We're going to miss you two. You better come to the next business meeting."

"Okay okay, I'll go." Finally. They had reached the house. Arthur went to his and Ally's room and set her on the bed. He went to take a shower. Tomorow's going to be long - again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Day 2**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End**~~

Ally woke up. Oh. Today is the day they were leaving. She got up and got dressed and went to the kitchen.

" 'Mornin' " She greeted Arthur, who was washing dishes.

"Good Morning. Eat breakfast. We have to pack."

Allison quickly finished her food and started paxking with Arthur.

"Wow. We're going to another country next."

"Yes. Switzerland."

" OOH! I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT ALL THE CHEESE THERE!" Arthur facepalmed. Of course she would say something about food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the airport was uneventful. There wasn't much. More "goodbyes" and "hope to see you soon"s.

"Well Arthur, take good care of Ally!"

"Bye Ally!"

Arthur and Ally waved back. They were now going to Switzerland. Ally was hyper once again.

* * *

**Back at Home!**

Maddie trudged her way into college._ Dammit sis! You keep calling in the middle of the night! You should at least check what time it is here before you call._ Maddie didn't get enough sleep, as Allison woke her up several times to talk to her. She considered asking Mrs. Kirkland to drive her to school, but decided against it. She did not want to impose after all. After they had been so kind to let her stay in their house.

"Hey Maddie!" The blonde turn around to see her albino friend running to catch up to her.

"Hello, Gil." The German exchange student stopped and smiled brightly at her. God. _He looked really cute_. Gah! What the hell? Did she just think that?

"Hey Maddie. You looked tired."

Stupid sis. "Because my damn sister, who is on vacation, called me at three in the morning."

"Oh, yeah. I heard. Well. It's great that I'm your best friend! 'Cuz my awesomeness is gonna wake ya up for the rest of the day." Of course. She was used to this type of behaviour. Her sister is exactly the same. Sometimes, Ally and Gilbert would gang up and bother poor Arthur. Well, better him than her.

"Of course." They continued walking. Maddie checked her watch. Damn. 7:54. She'll be late.

"Dude. We're almost late." Gilbert kept walking the leisurely pace he was currently at. Maddie, however, had started to run.

"GAH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Maddie's run had turned into a sprint, leaving Gilbert behind. He stared after the usually quiet and timid girl. _She is adorable. _

* * *

A/N: Well. That's chapter three! and I added some PruCan! Yes! This took forever. Well, I figured out that updates would be almost every weekend. So, yea.  
Translation notes:  
Bonzour (Creole)- Hello  
Wi (Creole)- yes  
non (Creole)- no

Please Review! And if you have any suggestions on where our little protagonists can go, please tell me!


	4. Switzerland

FINALLY! Oh my gosh. This took me forever! Thank you for all who reviewed! And to answer the question about the PruCan. Yes. Canada is a girl. Well. This was long. OH. and thank you Rob for reading this! You're my awesomest friend ever! READ AND REVIEW! Reviews make this story better! XD I apologize for any errors..  
NOTE:

_Thoughts/Flash back/Telephone  
_'Thoughts(Flashback)'  
Present_  
_

* * *

"Then I'm gonna eat fondue and chocolate and…" After that, all Arthur could hear was blah, blah, blah. Ally was currently rambling on what she was going to eat. The two were currently in the airport, looking for Vash. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Grüezi_, _Arthur. It's Vash."_

"Oh, hey Vash. Where are you? We're already in the airport." Arthur looked around again.

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know we are on our way. Lili and I had to finish cleaning."_ Lili…that name sounded familiar. _Oh! That's Vash's adopted little sister! _Arthur mentally scolded himself for not remembering the quiet little girl with long braids. He saw them awhile ago at a business event with his parents.

"Oh, I see. That's fine. Oh! That reminds me. I brought someone with me. So I just wanted to tell you that.." Arthur was _not _going through the scenario of not telling his friends he was bringing something along.

"…."

"Umm..hello?" Arthur wondered if Vash was alright.

"_Boy or Girl?"_

"Girl"

"_I see…" _Arthur heard mumbled words. "_Lili, your going to share a room with Arthur's friend." _Arthur sweat dropped. Poor Lili. He prayed that Ally wouldn't watch a horror movie or read a scary book.

"Well, okay. I don't want to bother you while your driving so…uh..bye." Arthur hung up and sighed. They were going to have to wait for a while.

"So Artie? Who're we staying with this time?" Arthur turned to Allison to answer.

"My friend Vash. He has a little sister, so you will be sharing a room with her."

Allison beamed. "Really! I hope she's cute!" Allison jumped up and down. _This is so exciting! I can't wait to meet them!_ Ally liked to meet Artie's friends. Even though she only met one.

They made small talk for a few minutes until they saw a little girl with short blonde hair with a ribbon attached to it. She was wearing a pink dress and white tights.. She was holding the hand of a boy who looked like the gender bent version of her with a white hat. The boy was considerably taller than the girl and was wearing what looked like a green military uniform. The two siblings walked over to the two friends.

Arthur stood up. "Hey Vash! I haven't seen you in a while…Hi Lili! What happened to your hair? It was so long when I last saw you two!"

Lili smiled up at Arthur. "Grüezi, Arthur. It is very nice to see you again. I cut my hair to look like bruder. I think it looks refreshing." Lili turned to see Ally, who was watching the three friends greet each other. "Oh. Grüezi. You must be Arthur's friend. Was ist dein name?"

Ally looked at the little girl blankly. She didn't know German - wait. It sounded like she was asking for her name. _Oh. My name. _"Oh..uh.. My name is Allison! But you should call me Ally!" Arthur inwardly sighed. Did she just say _should?_

"That's such a pretty name. My name is Lili. This is my bruder, Vash." She pointed to her brother.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME!" Allison glomped Lili and ranting on how adorable she was. Arthur sighed. People were staring. Vash was ready to pry Ally off of his little sister before she suffocated.

"Ah, well. We should get going, so we can unpack," Arthur suggested. Vash nodded in agreement and Ally finally let go of Lili, settling for holding her hand and pulling the younger girl along.

* * *

"WOW! LILI! YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG!" Ally looked at the decent sized house in awe.

"Huh? This is a very small house compared to other houses." The small girl quietly answered.

"What? This house is _HUGE? _Almost as big as Artie's house! And his house is big!" Arthur sighed. Why does she think _everything _is so high class?

"Ah. Well…we only have three rooms. And two bathrooms…" Lili said timidly.

"OH MY GOSH! ARTIE! How many rooms do you guys have?" Arthur sent the American an annoyed look.

"Seriously? Allison.. I don't think that knowing that is neces-"

"Come on! Answer!" Allison started to shake the Briton.

"Fine." He sighed. This girl is just…. "We have four rooms and two bathrooms."

"See? This house almost as big as Artie's!"

"Well.. It was cheap. Bruder says saving money is wonderful so…" Lili trailed off after Vash gave her a look that told her to stop talking.

Allison then grabbed the smaller girl and ran into the house. "Oh my gosh! I bet it's even bigger inside!"

"Um.." Lili's face became slightly panicked and confused as the tall American dragged the younger girl behind. Arthur sweat dropped. Poor Lili.

* * *

Lili opened the door to reveal an almost totally pink room.

"Wow! Sweet room Lili!" Allison was amazed at how pretty the room was. The walls were painted pink and the bed looked like it could fit both of them. The sheets and curtains were a slightly darker shade of pink. Magenta, maybe? There was also what seems to be a sewing machine and some sowing needles.

"You sew?"

Lili blushed in embarrassment. "Um. Yes. I sew in my spare time."

Ally smiled cheerfully. That's awesome! She always wanted to know how to sew!

"That's awesome! What do you sew?"

Lili smiled slightly. "I sew pajamas. And once I sewed a uniform so I could match bruder." She blushed slightly. "I also sewed a few of bruder's clothes."

Ally just couldn't believe how _adorable _at how cute this girl was! Of course not Maddie-cute. No one was as cute as her Maddie! But this girl was just..adorable. "That's so nice of you! I wish I could sew!" Lili's face brightened.

"I can teach you, if you want." Ally's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Really? You can?"

"Of course I can."

Ally hugged the small girl tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The American was now squishing the smaller girl.

Lili didn't mind staying around Allison. Not at all. She can just be - too happy sometimes. Okay, all the time. The smaller girl was currently teaching said American how to sew. Even though Allison said she had never sewn before, Lili was surprised at how quickly she was learning. It had been only a few hours since the Swiss had agreed to help the American. She had Allison sew a simple dress.

"So, Lili, is this good?" She showed her half-finished dress. The dress was a light shade of green. It had spaghetti straps and had yellow flowers decorating the skirt and chest area. Currently, the dress was very short- not even reaching mid-thigh. Still, the younger girl was astounded by how fast the young American was learning. The dress was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! I think the skirt should be longer though."

"Of course! I ain't done yet!" Allison laughed, the soft sound filling the air.

Lili nodded and got back to the pajamas she was working on for Vash. The color was a light blue this time didn't have the frills like the other one she gave him. She had heard her brother wanted more masculine clothes one time.

Lili had decided she wanted to know more about her new friend. "Allison.."

"Yes?"

"Umm.. I was wondering… Do you have any siblings in America?" Might as well start with an easy topic.

Allison beamed. "Yup! I got the best little sister ever! Her name is Maddie! She is a few years younger than me. She looks like me, except she has glasses, purple eyes, and the cutest hair curl ever!" Said American started to sew again.

Lili smiled lightly. "She must be very lucky to have you as a big sister."

At those words, Allison stopped sewing, her smile fading. "You think so?"

"Ja. She is one of the luckiest people on Earth."

Allison's smile had completely disappeared. "That makes one of us.."

Lili was now confused. "Why? You don't think you're a good schwester?" She thought the older girl would be a very good sister. She was always happy and she seemed very kind in the few moments she had known the girl.

"Well, everyone says I am…" The American was now acting way out of character. Even Lili could tell and she had known her for a few hours. The smaller girl tried to change the subject, but Allison kept talking. "But I can't even be her hero. I know I always say that I am..but in truth, her best friend Gilbert is. He saved her ass a couple of times. I have never saved her from perverts or anything…." Small tears welled up in the corners of the older girl's eyes. "I'm always working…and I can't even make enough money so she can get her own room." Tears were escaping her eyes, falling onto the dress on her lap. The girl was desperately , and awkwardly as Vash had never lost control of his emotions, trying to stop Allison from crying.

"U-um. I bet she really appreci-" She was interrupted by Allison's voice.

"I'm such a failure. I'm so stupid. I didn't even go to college and after our parents died, I couldn't even comfort her." Allison was close to breaking down. _Why do I keep talking? _She wondered. She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug from the younger girl.

"It's okay, Ally. I bet Maddie thinks you are a very good schwester." Lili tried to comfort Allison, holding her even tighter.

The two girls stayed like that for a while in silence. Allison was the first to break the silence.

"So,ummm… What are you sewing?" The older of the two looked to what the younger was making.

Lili tried to hide her embarrassed blush and stammered out an answer. "I-it's for b-bruder. I heard that he needed pajamas, so.." Her face flushed. Allison beamed as if nothing happened and patted her head.

"It looks very good! Did you sew all of Vash's clothes?"

The little girl flushed. "Yeah… He says saving money is wonderful, so all our clothes are made by Mutti or me."

"Oh. That's good. It's nice to save money." Ally got back to sewing her dress.

"Ja. Mutti is very good at sewing. She made me this dress." Ally looked at the dress Lili was wearing. It was very pretty. It was red with pink stripes and had lace at the end of the skirt. She then got back to he dress.

"Ally?"

"Yea?" Ally looked up from the dress, which now almost reached mi-thigh.

Lili looked to the floor timidly. "How do you know Arthur, anyway?" Her voice was barely audible.

Ally gave the girl a funny look and laughed. "Why so timid? If it's a question like that, there's no need to be scared!"

Lili nodded, her blush deepening.

"So, how do I know Artie?" Allison looked thoughtful. She then broke into a big smile. "I KNOW! It's a long story though.." She scratched the back of her head.

Lili nodded, eager to hear the story of how the two friends met.

"Hahaa..well.."

* * *

_Ally ran as fast as she could while dragging her sister behind her. She couldn't be late for her first day in a new school as a senior year. Also, she couldn't let her sister be late for her sophomore year! Heroes don't let their sisters arrive to school late! Also, she heard the student council president would show the both of them around. _

"_Ally! Slow down! I can't run any faster!" Maddie called out to her big sister._

"_Sorry sis! I can't! You're gonna be late for school!" Allison could care less if she was late, all that mattered was her sister. That and their parents would be mad if they were late for their first day of school. _

_Maddie groaned, but kept up with her sister anyway. Allison asked her what time is was. _

"_7:59"_

"_Oh, damn! You're late!" Ally ran even faster. They were going to get lectured tonight._

_8:10_

_Ally burst the school doors open, leaving a dent in the wall it hit. Maddie was right behind her, trying desperately to catch her breath. The doors slowly closed. On the right side, a boy around the same age as her slumped down behind where the door hit. He had a bloody nose and had a bruise on his forehead. He totally needed a hero! Luckily, she was one! She ran over to the boy. '_Dude, what is up with his eyebrows? Their huge!' _She laughed as the images of caterpillars appeared in her mind._

"_Hey dude? You okay?" She started to shake the boy. How did he end up in this state anyway. Whatever. The boy started to stir. He opened his eyes. She took notice of how green his eyes were. _'They're so pretty.' _She started to stare at him in silence. The silence between the two didn't last long, as the boy started cursing colorfully to himself._

"_Dude, watch your language. You have a bloody nose. What happened?" She looked at his bruise. Damn. It was huge. _

"_Ugh. I was waiting to meet the new students, then a door slammed open. Damn. I hope they're not lost right now." Oh. Whoops. _'My bad.'_ She chuckled nervously. Wait. Was he looking for the new kids? He must be the student council president. _

"_You're lookin' for the new kids? Hey Maddie! Look! I found the pres!" Maddie appeared behind her sister, having a look of..sympathy in her eyes. Why would she feel sorry? Never mind that. "Hey, dude! I'm Allison and this is my sister Maddie!" She pushed her sister towards the president, who was still on the floor. _

_The boy stood up. He looked annoyed. Why would he be annoyed? She and Maddie were here.. He should be happy that the awesome Allison was talking to him! _(Somewhere on campus, Gilbert sneezed.) _"I'm am Arthur Kirkland. I'm the president." _

"_Woah! I thought you'd be just a little taller! And what is up with those eyebrows?" Apparently, she was taller than Arthur. Arthur looked up and scowled. _

"_Since we are past the point where things will go smoothly, I will just show you where your homeroom is." She took note that he was British._

"_Wow! You're British! I always wanted to now someone that was British!" Arthur's scowl deepened and his (huge) eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Why was he annoyed? What a killjoy. She was just trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, Maddie!" She took her sister's hand and pulled her along while following this Arthur dude. _

_He showed her around the campus and showed where her sister's classes were. Apparently, Maddie was in three classes with this Gilbert guy. Allison made a note to watch that guy later. _

_Arthur gave a schedule to her and showed her to her homeroom class and walked away. _'I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends!' _She thought cheerfully to herself. Later, she found out he was in six periods with her. She tried making conversation with him again and he would reply in a really annoyed tone. After awhile, the annoyance in his voice disappeared and they had longer conversations. She also nicknamed him Artie, much to his annoyance. _

* * *

_After Ally's parents died, she shut herself off from everyone. Her relatives sent her money and sympathy, but didn't actually see either her or her sister. Ally was shut in her room, refusing to come out, even if her sister was yelling and crying at the door to beg her to come out. She rarely ate and barely said a word and crouched in the corner of her dark room. Allison refused to go back to school. Her sister went to school, but her grades faltered due to loss of sleep and trying to get her happy sister back. _

_After weeks of acting like this, Arthur went to the small apartment they now lived in and kicked the locked door open. Allison stared at Arthur with wide eyes._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF, YOU STUPID GIT?" Arthur looked at her thin face._

"_Arthur, what are-" She was interrupted by Arthur's yelling._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Allison cringed._

"_I c-can call you whatever I wa-" She was cut off when she felt Arthur pull her in a tight hug._

"_No, you have to call me Artie like you usually do." Allison's eyes widened and she stiffened at the sudden contact. "and smile like you used to, and eat a lot of hamburgers." Ally started to tear up. "and bother me like you always do, and hang out with Gilbert, and go to school, and- and" Arthur's voice started to crack. "and be my best friend." _

_Allison's tear filled eyes widened and return Arthur's hug and sobbed into his chest._

* * *

"Yup! After Artie's little visit, I became more happy and went to school! That's also why he's my best friend!" Allison smiled brightly.

Lili nodded. The story was so sweet. "Arthur is a really good friend."

"Damn right! But sometimes he has this huge pole up his ass."

Lili giggled. Allison was right. She looked at the time. Oh no. It's almost dinner! _Maybe I can make some fondue. _She nodded to herself. _Yeah. Fondue sounds good. _

"Allison?"

"Ne? Call me Ally!"

"Ally, do you want to help me make dinner? I'm making fondue."

Allison's face brightened. Really? "YES!"

Lili was surprised at how happy she sounded. Any normal person would have just said "okay" rather nonchalantly. But, this was Allison she was dealing with.

The fondue turned out perfect. Allison was surprisingly a good cook. The two called the rest of the people in the house and had dinner.

After dinner, Allison and Lili went to their room and left Arthur and Vash to their own devices.

"So, Vash.. How's it going?"

"I'm good. So, what is Ally? A friend? Girlfr-"

"HELL NO!" Vash gave Arthur a confused look.

"I see." He wondered if Lili talks to Francis.

"So, Ally is like a friend?"

"Exactly."

"That's strange."

"What's strange?"

"The fact that you let her come with you, yet you two are just friends."

Arthur sighed. Is he going to have explain this everywhere he goes? "Ah, well, she works too much and she needed a vacation..so I asked her to go with me."

"Oh, I see. So, just friends?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then.."

"umm.." This was getting really awkward.

"Don't try anything on Lili..or else.." Vash motioned to his gun on the wall. Arthur sweat dropped. This is going to be fun..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**DAY 1 END!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Artie! Look! It's so big!" Allison pointed to the Cathedral of St. Pierre. She was right. It was huge. He looked up at the large cathedral. He admired the architecture. So far, he and Lili were dragged around by Ally everywhere they went (And Vash got to stay home to watch the house). Looking at cheese, various bodies of water, and trying food. They were currently at a cathedral that Lili had showed them. Ally was looking around and smiling brightly. Arthur smiled lightly. _Okay, she is really pretty when she isn't annoying. _Arthur didn't even bother to scold himself. She was wearing the dress she had said she'd sewn the day before with Lili. It reached mid thigh and was a light green with yellow flowers decorating the chest area and skirt. It had frills on the neck line, but wasn't too frilly. It fit her figure well, also. Yeah. Allison was honestly beautiful. That was why that guy over there was checking her out. _Wait…What?_ Arthur quickly looked at said guy and flashed him a look that clearly said "_Try anything and you're dead." _The guy happened to get the message and walked away. Arthur smirked. _Pervert._ Arthur decided he would have to keep an eye out for guys like that. But that didn't mean he liked her! _I'm just making sure she won't get into trouble. Yeah._ She was still his best friend. That's all they'll ever be. He doesn't like annoying gits like her. Yeah. _Just friends. Friends. Friends_. He repeated the word in his head. It was starting to become a bad habit. He was interrupted when a hand pulled him roughly.

"Come on, Artie! You're gonna get left behind!" Ally laughed. Her laugh was so light. Yeah. Friends.

The trio started to head home. They had to get home before four. Lili had suggested they get home before Vash got worried, or paranoid..maybe both.

"So, Lili, is Vash a good brother?" Ally asked the younger girl.

"Yeah. He saved from dying when we first met."

Ally gave the girl a confused look. "First met?"

Lili seemed to understand. "Oh! I forgot!" She timidly laughed. "I'm adopted."

"Really? You and Vash look related."

"I get that a lot." Lili smiled softly. "Bruder found me collapsed from hunger on the streets after my parents abandoned me." Her eyes softened.

"Oh, I see." Ally nodded. What a nice person.

Arthur watched from behind. When they got to the house, they were greeted by a gun.

"Gah!" Ally grabbed on to a startled Arthur.

"Bruder? It's me. Lili. Put the gun down." Lili calmly said to her brother.

Vash lowered the gun. "Oh. I thought you were bad people. I apologize."

Ally suddenly pointed to a tree with a swing on it. "Artie! Look! A swing!" She proceeded to drag Arthur to the swing set. She pushed Arthur on the swing and she sat down on it. Lili ran over to said swing and pushed it.

"GAH!" Arthur held on to Ally for dear life as she giggled and laughed. _This is the best vacation ever!_ Ally thought to herself.

-**DAY 2 End!**-

When the four reached the airport, Ally and Arthur thanked the two siblings. The goodbyes were pretty much uneventful. There were many "hope to see you soon"s and an exchanging of numbers.

"Lili was so adorable! I loved her ribbon!" Arthur nodded and pretended to listen to Ally's ramblings. Now for the dreaded destination (for Arthur that is). France.

* * *

**Back at Home!**

Madeline instantly regretted her decision. Gilbert had asked if he could help clean up her apartment, since her sister was gone. Not one to pass up good help and extra study time, she agreed.

Currently, Gil was miserably failing to clean the bathroom. The occasional crash being heard every now and then. When she tried to check, she was instantly pushed out by a blushing Gilbert, who was trying to hide spilled cleaner and was told to just keep studying. After a few hours, Gilbert had emerged from the bathroom.

"I DID A TOTALLY AWESOME JOB ON YOUR BATHROOM!" Was the first thing he said when he saw Maddie studying. He then proceeded to grab her hand and pull her in the bathroom. When he opened the door, she was shocked.

The bathroom was immaculate. It was totally clean. "Oh my gosh. Gilbert, you did this?"

The albino laughed. "Of course I did? Who else could have done this awesome job other than the awesome me?"

All Maddie could do was stare.

"Speechless, huh?" Maddie turned to look her friend. She noticed a bruise on his head.

"What happened?" She asked. Gilbert looked away.

"Nothing. The awesome me doesn't get hurt cleaning!"

"Uh huh."

"It's true! Right, Gilbird?" He turned to the yellow chick on his shoulder. Said chick chirped in affirmation.

"That's great." She took one look at the bathroom. He did all this. He even got hurt (Yeah, she knew) trying to clean up this bathroom. For her. She didn't even ask him.

"Hey, thanks for cleaning." She pulled Gilbert into the kitchen. "Let me make you some pancakes." Gilbert beamed. "But after, you're going to clean the kitchen."

Gilbert shrugged. "As long as I get more of your awesome pancakes!"

Maddie smiled. _Best friend in the world. _"Of course!"

"AWESOME!"

* * *

YAY! FRANCE! READ and REVIEW POR FAVOR! I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!  
Translation Notes:  
Gruezi: Hi  
Bruder: Brother  
Schwester: Sister  
Ja: Yes  
Mutti: Mother


	5. France PART 1

A/N: GAH! I JUST TOOK THE HSPT! Ok, well, France will be broken up into about 2-4 chapters. I also apologize that this isn't as long as my other chapters...I'll make it up to you next chapter (which is taking forever to write by the way)! I'm sorry if you don't like it that way, but..yeah. It works… Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted on this story! AND THANK YOU ROB FOR READING THIS! Seriously, all you wonderful readers make my day and make want to write more! XD I apologize for any errors. READ AND REVIEW (Constructive Criticism is much appreciated!)

* * *

Francis waited near the gate Arthur and his lady friend were _supposed _be coming out of right now? Where was he? Francis had been wanting to meet Arthur's "lady friend" for awhile now, ever since his darling Angelique had called him and told him about this Ally lady. He hoped she was _Where are you? _He then felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Who would be calling him?

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THIRTY MINUTES AGO YOU STUPID FUCKING FROG!" _Oh. It was Arthur.

"Oh! Arthur, mon cheri! Comment allez-vous?"

"_DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT DAMN FROG LANGUAGE ON ME YOU BLOODY WANKER? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" _Francis sighed. Why can't this _rosbif_ have a better temperment? He was starting to feel bad for his lady friend.

" Calm down, _rosbif," _He put emphasis on the derogatory term, "I'm looking for you. Why are you so short? You know, I thought you would be easy to point out with your caterpillar eyebrows and all-"

"_SHUT UP!"_ Arthur was so loud, Francis had to take the phone out of his ear.

"mon Dieu, Arthur, watch your temper. You wouldn't want your lady friend to be scared off do-" He was very rudely interrupted by an angry Brit.

"_How do you know about her, you-" _Francis then heard another voice over the phone, "_Artie! Watch what you say!" _Then Arthur's voice again, "_Shut up you stupid git!" _Then arguing. Francis sighed. _Ah, l'amour. Such a beautiful complex thing. _Francis then saw Arthur fighting with a girl a few centimeters taller than him. She had shoulder length amber colored hair and there was a stubborn strand of hair sticking up. She was wearing a short skirt, a green shirt, and a rather big bomber jacket.

Francis immediately ran over and groped his younger cousin. "Arthur, mon cher! It's so nice to see you again! I bet you feel the same way, oui?"

Arthur immediately slapped the older French with his shoe. "WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY, STUPID FROG?" Arthur was about to insult the French with as many cuss words as he could, but he was stopped short when the idiot was talking to Allison.

"You must be _cher _Allison! I have heard so much about you from my beautiful Angelique and darling Lili! I must say, you are much more beautiful in person, _mon cheri_." He kissed her hand. Arthur scowled.

"Oh…umm.. Hi. You must be Francis, Artie's cousin?" Allison was blushing, as the French had not let go of her hand.

"Oui! You must be his darling lady friend!" Allison's blush darkened.

"U-um. No! Artie is just a friend!" Unconsciously, Arthur's scowl deepened.

"Oh, so you don't mind if we share a room, mon cheri? Honhonhonhonhon~" Allison looked utterly confused as Arthur kicked the French and started beating him with his shoe.

* * *

"Artie? Did you really have to do that?" Allison was driving Francis's car to his house, as Francis was knocked out by Arthur after getting hit at least thirty times with his shoe.

"Do what?"

"Knock Francis out with your shoe.." Ally thought it was funny to see the two fight, but not in an airport. And heroes shouldn't like fights, even if they were entertaining.

"Oh. That. Heh. That pervert deserved it." Pervert? Ally shrugged it off. Whatever. She pulled up to a quaint looking house near Paris.

"Francis's house is sorta cute." Allison giggled. Arthur just frowned in annoyance.

"Che. My house is better."

"Do you guys , like, not get along or what?"

Arthur's large eyebrows furrowed. "You can say that. Francis is an annoying frog."

Ally laughed. She couldn't help laughing. Arthur had a _rival. _She just found the idea entertaining. Maybe she could team up with Francis and bother him. This was going to be fun!

"Hey, Allison! Help me pick up this frog!" Allison turned towards the still unconscious Francis and carried him on her back.

"Artie, how can you not carry him? He's pretty light."

Arthur's face reddened. "W-what? You're just inhumanly strong!"

Allison laughed. "So you're saying I'm stronger than you?"

Arthur scowled and looked away. He then took Francis's keys and opened the door to his house. He and Allison walked in and she set Francis on his couch.

* * *

Francis woke up, finding himself on his couch. He then heard a crash coming from the kitchen followed by cursing and a laugh. Arthur better not be in his kitchen, he still had stains on his ceiling. How they got there, he will never know. _Rosbif. _He slowly walked his kitchen. He then saw Arthur yelling at his lady friend (Allison was her name?) while she made fun of his cooking.

"Haha! Artie, why are your scones purple?" Shit. Arthur had made scones? Francis made a mental note to get rid of the toxic waste later.

"Shut up, you git! I can cook better than you!"

"Riight. Then why do my eggs look better than whatever you have there? Seriously, I can't even tell what that is!"

"Yeah? Well at least I don't just eat hamburgers and hot dogs all day!"

"So? Those are good." Francis decided to make himself known to the two.

"Arthur! Mon cher! Why are you ruining my kitchen so early?" He was instantly rewarded with a mouthful of what Arthur called scones. Ew.

"Shut up! Frog" Francis spit out the rock hard pastry. Allison offered him the food that she had made.

"Here ya go! Artie felt a little bad 'bout knockin' ya out, so he made ya some scones and stuff. But I forgot he was the worst cook ever, so I made ya some eggs!" She was then rewarded with a shoe to her face. Thrown by Arthur of course.

"Idiot!" Allison just laughed. Francis took the eggs and walked to his room. He took a little spoonful and hesitantly put it in his mouth. _Not bad. At least she is better than Arthur…rosbif. _He instantly remembered his mission given to him by Lili and his darling Angelique. _Get cher Arthur and cher Allison to realize l'amour. _He smirked. It would not be a problem. _I am the master of l'amour after all._ He had a plan already, which also included frustrating Arthur to no end. That was always a plus. _Might as well start part one! Honhonhonhon! _He opened the door and looked to find Arthur and Allison.

"Bonjour! Allison, your eggs were très delicious!" He smirked when Arthur wore an annoyed expression.

Allison wore a happy expression. "Really? That's awesome! Haha! My awesome cooking is way more awesomer than yours, Artie!" Somewhere, back home, Gilbert sneezed.

"Ah, well, my house only has two rooms, so someone will have to share a room with someone." Francis inwardly chuckled. Arthur paled. _I better not be rooming with the frog..but he should not room with Allison either… _

"Well, I think cher Arthur should room with me!" Francis suggested happily. He then was rewarded with another shoe to the face. It hurts more than you would think. _For l'amour. _He thought to himself.

"Oh, so should cher Allison share a room with me?" Francis said in a suggestive tone. He quickly moved his head to avoid another shoe to the face.

"Huh? Are you _jealous, _mon cher Arthur?" Angelique owed him big time for asking such a favor.

"What? Hell no! You're just being a bloody French pervert!" Allison just stood there, staring in amusement.

* * *

_**And so, after a few hours, Arthur and Allison had ended up sharing another room…with one bed. **_

Francis chuckled to himself back in his room. _Phase one complete! Phase two tomorrow._

* * *

**A/N: Phew all done! Phase two next chapter! *Evil laugh* Ah well. I fail at writing Francis. I'm sorry. -_-' Oh. And I'm gonna put the next "**_**BACK AT HOME!" **_**in an omake because it's going to be long. And to those who don't understand the **_**"BACK AT HOME" **_**parts, it's pretty much my way of putting some PruCan! XD **

* * *

**Translation:**

**Oui: yes**

**Bonjour: hello **

**Comment allez-vous: how are you?**

**Cher/mon cher: darling/sweety or something of the like**

**Rosbif: a derogatory term used by the French to insult British people. Supposedly making fun of their cooking. **

**Mon Dieu: my God**

**L'amour: love**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR! **


	6. France: PART 2

**A/N: Okay. My last chapter for this weekend! So, phase two! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ/REVIEWED/FAVORITED/STORY ALERTED THIS! AND THANK YOU ROB FOR JUST BEING SO AWESOME! R&R! sorry for any errors**

* * *

Arthur was annoyed. Scratch that. Very annoyed. This morning, Francis had made him _French _food for breakfast, not to mention the fact he _manipulated_ Allison and him to share a bed. Seriously, the frog can be worse than his mother when it comes to messing with his love life_. _After eating the _French _(yuck!) food, he was dragged by Allison and Francis to go sightseeing. And to make matters worse, Francis and Allison were engaged in conversation, leaving him to walk behind the two as the three strolled on the streets of Paris. But he wasn't jealous! Nope! Not at all! He was not jealous at the fact his best friend is getting along (rather well) with his French cousin.

* * *

"Really? Arthur really believed in faeries?" Okay, Francis told her what?

"Oui! He ran around everywhere talking to thin air! He also had this unicorn stuffed animal!" Hey. He really could see them. They were nice little creatures too, especially the unicorns! Except for the brownies. When they get mad, they suck.

Allison giggled. "Really? How old was he?" Behind the two, Arthur scowled.

Francis shrugged. "He started when he was about three. I think he still believes in them." He looked at Arthur over his shoulder and smirked. That was the last straw.

"YOU DAMN FROG! YOU DON'T TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT MY LIFE!" He proceeded to take of his shoe. Francis raised his hands defensively.

"But cher Arthur! Mademoiselle Allison had asked a question. I was merely answering it." The Brit proceeded to get the older French boy in a headlock.

"I SWEAR. I WILL CUT THAT STUPID HAIR OF YOURS AND PLUCK YOUR DAMN WHISKERS ONE BY ONE!"

Arthur then realized he was in a public place. People were now staring at the three. He heard little whispers like _"Ah, L'amour. Such a beautiful thing." _and "_Oh. Look at that jealous Brit." _and _"That chick over there with the Brit and the French guy is really hot." _And with that comment, Arthur looked around for whoever made that comment. Too bad. He couldn't find said person. He let go of Francis and straightened his clothes. _Gentleman don't fight in public,_ he mentally scolded, _even if the person you are fighting is French. _He proceeded to walk and was followed by an amused Allison and Francis, who was rubbing his neck.

* * *

Francis was clearly enjoying his time with Allison and (though he refused to admit it) Arthur. He was currently watching in amusement as Ally had pulled Arthur's hand and begged him to get a crepe with her. Why they hadn't realized they were in l'amour was beyond him. But he was going to change that! That was why he called Tonio. He just hoped Lovina wouldn't kill them both later. He picked up his phone and dialed Antonio's number.

"_¿Hola?" _

"Bonjour,cher Tonio! Where are you?"

"_Where we were supposed to meet! Are you sure Lovi won't find out about this?" _

"Oui! Jets promets!"

"_s-sí. P-por supuesto."_

"Ok..I'll be on my way. Adieu, mon ami!" He hung up.

* * *

Francis walked over to the crepe stand where Allison was holding Arthur's hand, as if holding him there.

"Hey, cher Allison?"

"Yup?"

"I'm just going to introduce you to a friend of mine, so just wait around here, okay?" He looked over at Arthur, who sent him an accusing look. Francis hoped that Arthur wouldn't do anything that would ruin the plan. Francis immediately went to a tree not far from the crepe stand, where he saw a brunette Spanish boy with green eyes. Said Spanish was wearing simple Khaki pants and a matching shirt, similar to a military uniform. Why his friend liked to dress so tacky was beyond Francis.

"Boujour! Tonio! You're here!"

"Si, si. So, where is this _bella dama_ you were telling me about?"

"She is over there! Next to cher Arthur!"

Antonio sent his friend a confused look. "Why do you need my help? It seems as if they are already together…"

Francis shook his head, his (beautiful) hair flopping around with it. "Unfortunately, cher Tonio, cher Arthur seems to refuse to acknowledge his obvious feelings of l'amour and mademoiselle Allison is dense. She is very similar to Feli, actually."

Tonio laughed. Someone like Feli? This was going to be fun. As long as his dear Lovi never finds out. "Okay, mi amigo!"

"Oui!" Francis pulled Antonio behind him, stopping when he saw Allison and Arthur eating crepes on a nearby bench.

"Bonjour! Allison, this is cher Antonio! He is a very good friend of mine!"

"Hola! I must say you are _muy bonita." _Allison giggled.

"Thanks! Oh. Arthur, come on! Say hi!" Arthur's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hello, Antonio. It is very nice to see you again."

"Hola, Arthur! Do you still believe in faeries?" Arthur immediately blushed.

"N-no!" He was going to apologize to them later, especially the unicorn.

"I BET YOU DO!" Allison laughed at the antics of the three boys.

* * *

_Ugh. Now Antonio is here too. _Francis was enough. Now Arthur had to deal with Francis _and _Antonio. Thank God Gilbert was still in the States.

"So, Ally, do you know a German named Gilbert?" Antonio asked Allison.

"Huh? Gil? Yeah. Why?"

"Does this Gilbert have white hair and red eyes?"

"Yup!"

"See, Francis! I told you she knew him!"

Allison wore a confused expression. "Huh? You know a Gilbert?"

"Yup!" Antonio and Francis replied simultaneously.

"The three of us"

"make the.."

"BAD FRIENDS TRIO!" The two took turns saying.

"Oh. That's funny! Me and him just team up to bother Artie!" The three laughed. Arthur just scowled.

Something immediately caught Allison's eye. "LOOK! ARTIE! IT'S THE EIFEL TOWER!" She immediately ran as close as she could, dragging a yelling Arthur behind her.

Francis and Antonio looked at the two friends.

"Antonio?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget what you're supposed to do."

"Of course! But that isn't until later, no?"

"Oui. Just wondering." _Can't let this perfect plan fall apart. _

* * *

After the Eifel tower, the four saw the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame, and the Château de Versailles. All of which Allison had taken pictures at with Arthur, Francis, and her new friend, Antonio. They had eaten at cafes and street stands.

"Wow! I'm beat." Allison sighed.

"Well, I had a lot of fun with you guys!" Antonio smiled.

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Allison looked a little disappointed, causing Arthur's expression to become annoyed.

"Si! I have to get back home. Gracias, Francis for inviting me!"

"No problem, mon ami!" The French groped his friend. Antonio, managed to break free from the pervert and walked over to Allison.

"And I had a lot of fun with you, _señorita" _He kissed a confused Ally on the cheek, causing Arthur to turn red in-what was that? Jealousy? Francis smirked. _All part of the plan. _

"Au revoir! Tonio!" Antonio had walked off and headed home. Hopefully Lovina will never find out about this.

* * *

Francis looked over at Arthur. The Brit looked mad. _Ah, L'amour. _They headed back to Francis's house. Francis made a mental note to call his darling Angelique and tell her that his plan was working so far. Maybe call Lili too..hopefully Vash won't pick up.

Arthur was trying to read a book on the _one_ bed in the room. Stupid frog. However, the kiss Antonio gave Allison plagued his mind. He then felt Allison sit on the bed.

"Hey, Ally?"

"Huh?"

"Don't let guys you don't know kiss you like that."

"But I know Antonio, now! And it was on the cheek."

Arthur scowled. "Just don't, okay?"

Allison pouted, but nodded nonetheless. Arthur finally realized what he just said and waved his hands in the air.

"Y-you know, because I-I don't w-want you hanging a-around perverts and all…and…" He was immediately silenced when he felt Allison's lips against his cheek.

"Why did you do that for?"

"No reason. Why you mad?"

"No"

"Darn."

"Why? Do you want me to get mad?"

Allison immediately turned of the light. "Good night, Artie!"

Now Arthur was irritated.

* * *

Francis stayed up all night, thinking of ways to execute phase three perfectly.

* * *

**Back at home!**

Maddie rushed over to Gilbert's apartment after Mrs. Kirkland had told her Gil was sick.

Maddie knocked on the door. "Gilbert? Hello? You okay?"

The door slowly opened, revealing Gilbert covered in a blanket and was holding a bottle of painkillers.

"Maddie? What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here.."

Maddie blushed. "I heard you were sick, so I came to help you out."

Gilbert blushed. "It's just a cold. Nothing the awesome me couldn't handle. Colds are still unawesome though."

Maddie pouted. She really wanted to help her friend. "_Pleeaaase?" _

Gilbert scowled. "Okay. But if you get sick, it's not the awesome me's fault."

Maddie shrugged. "Whatever." and walked inside. To her surprise, his apartment was really clean.

"You cleaned this?"

"Yeah. Doesn't it look awesome?"

Maddie giggled. "Very. Now go lie down in your room! Let me make you some soup."

Gilbert walked to his room and Maddie smiled.

**BACK AT HOME TO BE CONTINUED!**

**

* * *

**

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! PHASE THREE UPLOADING NEXT WEEK! REVIEW POR FAVOR! THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU Blue-Turtles for the correction on the Spanish!


	7. France PART 3

**A/N: Oh my GOSH! THANK YOU THANK YOU! LOL! And I have got requests for the Philippines and Russia. I will get to them..eventually. BUT do not worry! They WILL go to these places. I already have an OC for the Philippines! Yeah! AND THANKS ROB FOR READING THIS! YOU'RE STILL AWESOME! I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

Arthur wondered why he was doing this. Stupid frog. These weren't errands. This was a stupid scavenger hunt.

_**Earlier **_

_Arthur woke up to find a certain American using his body as a pillow. Said American was snoring and mumbling words in her sleep. He could barely move. Dammit. Who knows what will happen if Francis opens the door to find him being hugged to death by a sleeping Allison. Suddenly the door was slammed open by an overexcited Francis. Well more excited than usual. Shit. He was beginning to think the universe was out to get him._

"_ARTHUR! MON CHER! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU TO DO!" _

_Arthur sighed. It was way to early to be dealing with Francis. Luckily, Allison was a really heavy sleeper. _

"_What do you want, frog?" It took a lot of self control to not hit his cousin with all he had. _

"_Well, I want you to run some errands for me." Arthur scowled. Why would I want to do that? _

"_No." Francis pouted. Che. As if that face would earn him anything but a punch to the gut. _

"_Whhyyyy?" Oh God. He was whining._

"_Because. Aren't you supposed to be the host anyway?" _

"_Yeah. But I have to watch cher Allison." Arthur's eye twitched. What?_

"_What? Why is she alone with you?" _

"_Well. I decided to teach her how to cook French food."_

"_That's disgusting." _

"_My cooking is better than whatever you cook. You only succeed in making my kitchen a plant for toxic waste." Arthur had to constantly tell himself that a person as young as him shouldn't have high blood pressure at that remark. His eyes drifted over to the girl next to him. He hoped she wouldn't wake up._

_Unfortunately, the universe really did hate him. "Huh? What?" Fuck. She woke up. _

"_Oh! Cher Allison! You're awake!" _

_Allison blinked. "Oh. Hey. Good morning, Francis."_

"_Bonjour, mon cher! And I must add, you look adorable when you sleep." Unconsciously, Arthur scowled._

_Allison blankly looked at the French. She shrugged. _

"_Um. Thanks.." Arthur scowled. '_She shouldn't thank him for being a perverted frog.'

_Francis winked. "Your welcome, mon cheri!" _

"_Oh, hey. You're gonna teach me how ta cook right?" Arthur gaped at the American._

_Arthur managed to speak. "W-what?" Francis smirked. '_The plan is working!'

"_Oui! Do not worry cher Allison! I will teach you how to cook. But cher Arthur refuses to leave the house for a little while…"_

"_Aww! Artie! You havta do what he tells you!"_

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_It's a surprise." She beamed. Arthur tried not to blush. Or give in._

"_No."_

"_Whhhyyy? Artiiieee." Oh no. Not the face. Allison pouted and her big blue eyes grew more doe like._

_Arthur looked away. "F-fine" '_Only because her whining is annoying'_ he thought to himself. _

_Francis then gave him a piece of paper before he left. He opened it outside the house. It read:_

"_Bonjour mon cher! _

_If you are reading this, that means you can't enter the house until you finish this __game! Honhonhon~ ;) Try all you want. I locked the door. And I know if you finished or not. I'll tell you where to go first. Consider yourself lucky. I would of let you figure it out yourself, but that would be too cruel. Go to the bakery (yeah, you know the one.) and buy yourself food. You must be hungry, non? You need a lot of energy. Then go to the bathroom and go to the sink on the far left. Get your next clue._

~_avoir du plaisir, mon cheri!"_

_**Present**_

And here he was. Standing in front of his (he refused to admit) favorite bakery, that just _happened _to be in France. He took a deep breath and walked in. He ordered a simple croissant. He finished it rather quickly and walked to the bathroom. Surprisingly, the next part of the "game" was there. He picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Bonjour mon cher!  
__Surprised? I bet you are, oui? ;D Well, now you will go to the market and get these things:_

_-flour_

_-chicken _

_-red wine_

_-chocolate_

_-celery_

_-carrot_

_-potato_

_- a bouquet of white lilies_

_Enclosed is the amount of money you will need. When you have finished, go to the rose bushes near the boutique._

_Adieu! ~ :D_

Arthur twitched. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**At Francis's House**_

"So, do you think this will freak Artie out?" Allison inquired.

Francis laughed. _Perfect. She thinks this is one big practical joke. _"Oui, mon cher! Think about it! Cher Arthur will walk in after a long day of running around and doing foolish things and see _French _food on the table! Not to mention the fact that you wanted to prepare it."

"So what does the dress have to do with anything?"

Francis laughed..again. "Mon cheri, think. Cher Arthur will be put into shock at the sight.. Hopefully, for the rest of the week. That is our ultimate plan! Very clever, non?" Allison nodded. _Thank God, cher Allison is as dense as Feli. _Francis thought to himself.

"Now, I will teach you how to make soup."

* * *

_**Now back to Arthur!**_

Arthur sighed. He had to look for all this shit? All for Francis's little game. The Briton walked to the marketplace where he and Francis had been to many times before when they were younger.

He had no trouble getting the items on the list. Now, all he needed to do was look for the rose bush. He had spotted the boutique not long after he had finished. _Maybe this wasn't so hard. _Arthur walked over to the rose bush. The white paper wasn't hard to spot, as it contrasted with the color of the red roses.

_Bonjour mon cher! _

_If you are reading this, you have been to the market! C'est bon! XD Now, enclosed is an address. Go to this address and give what you bought to the person who answers and say "Francis bought it." Said person will give you the next clue. _

_Adieu!_

Arthur wanted to punch that frog. This was probably another way to get him to do his chores. Despite his suspicions, Arthur opened the envelope on the floor and walked to his next destination.

* * *

He rang the doorbell and hurried footsteps can be heard. A teenage girl, around his age, opened the door. The girl had short blonde hair, and appeared to be wearing boys' clothing.

"Bonjour! Puis-je vous aider?"

Arthur thrust the food and the flowers in her face. "Um. Francis bought it."

The girl paled, then took the bags and flowers. "Thanks. Grandma needed these. Tell Francis that she says thank you. And can you slap his face for me? Really hard? And tell him to stop giving me flowers. My name is Jeanne, by the way."

Arthur smiled. "My name is Arthur. Francis told me to give the food to you. And I promise to slap that pervert as hard as I can."

Jeanne smiled, "Merci!" and closed the door.

Arthur remembered something. "Wait!"

The door opened again. "Oui?"

"Francis said that I was going to get a clue to something.."

Jeanne looked confused for a second. Her face then brightened, as she remembered something. "Oh! Francis said told me to say that you are to go to the cleaners and pick up a suit and try it on. He also says that if it fits, you are to wear it for the rest of the 'game'. He also says the next clue is going to be in the right pocket of the pants."

Arthur twitched. "Oh. Thank you." Jeanne nodded and closed the door. Yeah. Francis was going to have hell to pay.

Arthur walked into the building and tried on the suit. It was a simple black one, with a red tie. He opened the next clue.

_Bonjour, mon cher!_

_I see you have delivered the food to Jeanne, non? Nice girl. Oui? Yes, I did just use you to get work done. But, you got to believe me, she hits really hard. Well, the game is almost over! Go to the crepe stand we went to yesterday and get yourself a crepe. See? I'm being considerate. Rosbif. Then go get some caramel chocolates from the shop to the right of the stand. Money is in the envelope. Then go to the second table from the left facing the wall. The last clue is there._

_~Adieu!_

Arthur wanted to really kick that bastard. He went to the shop next to the stand. Weird. Allison really liked caramel and chocolate. It didn't take long to get the last clue. _Thank God_ he thought. His relief immediately vanished as he read the paper.

_Bonjour, mon cher! _

_Wow! The last clue! The game was fun, non? Well, the last thing you will have to do is to buy red roses. In the flower shop. All the way across town. I'll know if you didn't do it. Honhonhohonhon~ xP Then go home. _

_~Adieu!_

Arthur's eye twitched. All the way across town? That's it. When he gets to Francis's house, he is beating his cousin with his shoe.

* * *

"Okay? That's it, right Francis?" Allison had set the table.. For two.

"Oui! Cher Allison, cher Arthur is going to be in shock for a week!"

"I hope so…. This is the first time I have done a joke like this before. It's kinda romantic."

Francis smirked. _My plan! It's working! "_Of course, mon cher! Cher Arthur will not know what hit him!"

* * *

Arthur knocked on the door. That frog better answer the door.. _now. _His little game made Arthur want to just go to sleep after he had beaten Francis.

The door opened to reveal Francis, wearing a chef's uniform.

"Bonjour, cher Arthur! Did you have fun in our little game?"

Arthur scowled. "LIKE HELL I DID! I HAD TO WALK ALL AROUND TOWN DOING YOUR STUPID DIRTY WORK!"

Francis just laughed. "It's not dirty work, mon ami. They're called _errands. _And I had a lot of fun teaching cher Allison how to cook. We even made you some food."

Arthur's scowl deepened. "I don't want your stupid frog food."

Francis didn't seem to listen to his protests, as he had pushed Arthur to the table. Allison was already sitting in a chair, wearing a form fitting black dress that reached up to her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a rose on the right strap. _She looks really pretty. _What? Did he just think of her as pretty? _Well, she is. There is no harm in thinking she's pretty right?_

"Hey, Artie! How's it goin'?"

"What the hell?"

"You like it? Francis chose it!"

Arthur was put in a state of shock and confusion. He just stood there. Speechless.

"Hello? Artie? Helloooooo…"

"Cher Arthur?" Francis poked Arthur's nose. That alone caused Arthur to snap back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Allison blinked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Francis said I should dress up. He said that you would react like that!" She smiled.

Arthur flushed. "Idiot."

Francis pushed Arthur onto a chair and left the room. He thrust the chocolate and roses in her face.

"Oh..uhh..thanks Artie."

Arthur looked at the food. The _seemingly _innocent looking food. Maybe he was just paranoid.

"Ally, did you make this?"

"Yup!"

"So, Francis touched nothing right?"

"Nope!"

Arthur shrugged. _Well, as long as that frog didn't touch it. _He took his plate and started eating. Allison watched Arthur carefully, to which he seemed to notice.

"What?"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah." Surprisingly.

"Yay!" Allison flashed him a million-watt smile. The kind of smile that could capture the heart of any man. Arthur immediately blushed. He was no exception.

Allison raised her wine glass to the middle of the table. Arthur just stared at it blankly.

"What? Isn't this what people do when they have fancy dinner and stuff?" Arthur tried not to laugh. She looked really awkward just holding the wine glass alone. He lifted his own glass to meet hers.

"Yes. I guess so." They both drank from their glasses. Wait. This isn't wine.

"Allison."

"Yeah?"

"Is this…. Grape juice?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"'Cuz. Francis said he doesn't want you drunk while you're at his house. Although he did say you were pretty entertaining." Arthur flushed.

"That damn frog.." Allison laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Haha! Crazy! I never thought my first date would be with you, Artie!" And with that statement, Arthur knew, he was somewhat attracted to his best friend. Okay, maybe he _did _like her. Or maybe….never mind. _Don't get ahead of yourself. Of course you can't be in love with her. _

Allison was also saying some other things, but Arthur couldn't hear anymore. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Francis sighed. Finally, he went through with his plan and it actually somewhat worked! _L'amour. Such a beautiful thing. _He had got Arthur to realize his feelings..ish. But Allison was still as oblivious as ever. But, even if they hadn't got together like he wanted to, at least they were a step closer to finding l'amour.

* * *

_**BACK AT HOME (cont.)**_

Maddie was getting impatient. Gilbert had refused to take his medicine.

"Come on, Gil! You need to take the medicine!" She pushed the spoon closer to the albino's mouth.

"Gah! Get that thing away from me! Totally unawesome!"

"Just open your mouth!"

"Nein!"

"Please?"

"Never!"

"Why not?"

"That stuff tastes really bad! Worse than Arthur's cooking!"

"It's not that bad. Come on. Just open your mouth."

"NO!" Gilbert moved his mouth away from the spoon.

"Please? I'll make you pancakes!"

"Not even pancakes will help this time! The awesome me doesn't back down!"

"Fine! God!" Maddie took the medicine in her mouth. He was right. It did taste horrible. She pressed her lips to Gilberts mouth.

"There! HAHAHA!" Maddie exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yeck. That medicine was really bad." Gilbert used his sleeve to wipe the medicine dripping from his mouth. What she had just done had dawned on Maddie. The Canadian turned bright red.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I'm really really sorry!"

"What? You don't need to apologize."

"Huh?"

"Took you long enough, anyway." Maddie's blush darkened. "Crazy, though. I had to get sick for you to do that!"

"Wha-? Y-you really mean that?"

"Yeah. The awesome me doesn't lie!"

"If I get sick, it's all your fault." Gilbert just smirked.

Maddie got up and made pancakes.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm done! Finally! Haha! Did you really think that they would realize their feelings that easily? I bet you did! Sorry. I'm just evil like that. And for the PruCan, yes! Finally! All in all, it was fun to write. Although some parts seem rushed, no? I used google translate for the French. I'm sorry if it is not accurate. Ah, well. READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR! **

**Translation:**

**avoir du plaisir- Have fun**

**Puis-je vous aider- May I help you?**

**C'est bon- that's great**


	8. Germany

**A/N: OMG! THANK YOU GUYS! I love all of you kind readers! XD I really do! XD Well, R&R! I apologize for ant errors.**

* * *

Arthur jumped out of bed excitedly, succeeding in waking up a sleeping Ally. She had fallen off the bed in his excitement. Today was really the day! The day they were leaving France! Thank God he had survived his stay in this wretched place. If he had to stay one more day in the frog country, he would have gone mad. Damn fuckingFrancis. Yesterday was one of the most stressful days of his life. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. Ally was still trying to process what had just happened whilst lying on the floor.

"Artie? Whaa-" Allison was not able to finish her question she was asking herself, as the door opened revealing an over excited Arthur wearing a (somewhat creepy) grin stretched all over his face.

"FINALLY! I GET TO LEAVE THIS HELL HOLE!" Arthur's (creepy) smile grew as he said each word. He was giggling like a small child and was totally freaking Ally out.

"Uh.. Artie? You okay?" Allison timidly looked at the Brit.

"I'M BETTER THAN OKAY! HAHAHAAA! WE'RE LEAVING FRANCE!" He laughed.

"U-um. I-I'll just…. Uh. Go take a shower, n-now." Allison stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. Arthur was being uncharacteristically oblivious to Allison's obvious confusion. Arthur skipped (yes, skipped) to the room and started packing.

* * *

Allison slowly walked to the room after taking her shower. She hoped Arthur had returned to normal already. As much as she would like it if Arthur smiled more, he was just plain creepy earlier. She decided to let it go. As her reached out to open the door to the room, the door was slammed open. Startled, Ally jumped back.

"Gah!" Arthur turned to her.

"You should hurry up. The sooner we leave, the better." Allison rolled her eyes and walked in the room.

"BONJOUR! MON CHER ARTHUR! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" Francis glomped the Brit.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur did _not_ want to deal with Francis. Not now. Not ever. He somehow managed to pry the French man off his body.

"But, I'm going to miss cher Allison more than I'll miss you!" Arthur's face reddened and proceeded to beat Francis with his shoe.

* * *

The ride to the airport was full of insults and shouting. Mostly between Francis and Arthur. Allison watched in amusement as the two cousins fought, occasionally pointing at the road when Francis was about to hit someone. When they had reached the airport, Arthur literally jumped out the car and took off with his luggage.

"So, cher Allison, where are you going next?"

Allison turned to look at the French as she unloaded her own luggage. "I think Artie said we're going to Germany."

"Ah, Allemagne."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to catch up to Artie." Allison ran in the direction Arthur had taken off to, Francis walking slowly behind.

* * *

"Au revoir cher Allison!" Allison smiled as she waved back from the gate. Allison and Arthur were getting ready to board the plane.

"Oh my gosh! Artie! We're going to Germany! I can't wait to eat all the wurst and potatoes there!" Arthur sighed. Seriously, this girl is a bottomless pit.

In a few moments, the two boarded the plane. Ally's incessant chattering about food was heard throughout the whole four and a half hour ride. His eyes widened in surprise (and fear) when he had heard Ally mention (many times) that hamburgers and hot dogs originated from Germany. Just great.

"Wow! Artie! Look!" Ally excitedly looked at the land below as the plane was landing. All the different plants in the area were really pretty!

"Put on your seatbelt you stupid git! We are landing!" Ally had been told many times by flight attendants and Arthur to put on her seatbelt as the plane descended. Ally didn't seem to listen, as she still gaped out the window. Arthur, having lost his patience with the American, put her seatbelt on for her. Allison did not seem to notice. _Idiot. She'll get herself hurt one day. _He scowled to himself.

* * *

"It's so clean here!" Allison looked around. There was not much trash on the ground.

"You're acting like you have never seen a clean airport before." He scanned the area. "Maybe we should sit over here." He pointed to a bench not far from the gate. It would be easier for Ludwig to spot them from there.

"So, who're we staying with this time?"

"My friend, Ludwig. He'll be here soon." Ludwig was never late, always on time. They sat on the bench. Allison beamed.

"Really? I can't wait to meet him! I hope he's as cute as your other friends!" Arthur scowled. Another recent bad habit. _Why does she think my friends are so cute? Aren't I cu- _Arthur stopped his train of thought right there. Oh no. He was not being jealous. Gentleman don't get jealous because his best friend thought his friends were cute. Even if he just realized he fancied said best friend. But certainly not in _love _with her. Just a little crush. Yeah. That was it. _Not in love. __**Not**__ in love_. Arthur repeated the phrase in his head.

"Artie? Helloo?" Allison pressed her face closer to the Brit. "Artie? You okay?"

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at the feel of Allison's breath on his face. "W-whaa-" Arthur then blushed a deep shade of red. Her face was _way _to close.

"You seem out of it. Are you hungry? Are you eating okay? You're so skinny." She had a worried expression on her face.

Arthur's blush darkened and looked away. "I don't need to hear about my eating habits from you. Bottomless pit."

Allison pouted. "I am NOT a bottomless pit thankyouverymuch!" She spat out the last words quickly.

"You're welcome." Ally pouted as the Brit smirked.

"Gyaah! Well, at least my cooking isn't toxic waste! Remember those scones you gave me? Yeah. Those tasted disgusting."

"WHAT? I MADE THOSE SCONES FOR YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL, TASTELESS MORON!"

"Tasteless? Look who's talking. You set almost everything in the kitchen on fire!"

Arthur stood up, as did Ally. "IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

"WANKER!"

"BASTARD!"

"FATTIE!"

"ROSBIF!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT FROG LANGUAGE TO INSULT ME!"

People were now staring at the two. Arthur was about ready to strangle the American. He then felt someone behind him. The Brit turned around to see a muscular German boy behind him. His blonde hair was gelled back and had serious blue eyes. The boy wore a simple blue shirt and pants that seemed to fit perfectly. Not too loose or too tight. His clothes were free of any wrinkles.

Although he was in a startled state, Arthur managed to stammer out a greeting. "O-oh. L-Ludwig. I-it's nice t-to see you again."

"Hallo, Arthur." Ludwig then looked at Allison and gave Arthur a questioning look.

"Oh. This is my friend from America. Her name is Allison." Allison smiled at the German.

"Hey! Nice to meet cha!" She gave the German a thumbs up and a goofy smile. Ludwig smiled slightly.

"Hallo, Allison." Ludwig made a mental note to drop by the bookstore to get a book on how to deal with Americans.

* * *

"Wow! Artie's friends all have awesome houses!" Allison looked at the _normally sized _house in awe. Ludwig was staring at the smaller American in confusion. He _really _needed to drop by the bookstore.

"Oh.. Really. I believe it is just a regular sized haus." Ludwig stared at the strange girl. _There are bigger homes, recht? _

"Really? Houses in Germany really that big, Artie?" Allison looked to the Brit with a curious look in her eyes.

"Allison, I believe most houses in the _world _are this size." Arthur answered her in a-matter-of-factly way.

"Really… So your house is this size?" Arthur mentally facepalmed. Does this git always have to compare everyone's house to his?

"Yes, you prat." Seriously, he sometimes wondered what Allison would do if she saw a mansion. He turned to look at Ludwig to see how his reaction to Allison. His facial expression was as if he was trying not to look irritated and confused. He turned around when he heard the sound of running and saw Allison running toward the door. Did she not notice the door was locked? Ludwig gaped at her, when she kicked the door open. Arthur was already used to seeing this happen.

"I was certain I locked the door." Ludwig stared at the now open door of his house. He _did _lock the door, right? Then how in the world did she— "Oh, mein Gott." She _broke_ the verdammt door. His lovely door now had a gaping hole where she had kicked it and was mutilated because she had shoved it open. He thanked Gott that Gilbert was in the states. If he was here, all hell would break loose. He cringed at the thought of his brother and Allison (although it was rude to think of her like that) creating chaos in his house. He looked to Arthur, who looked oddly blasé, with a questioning look. Arthur turned to answer the German.

"You should replace the door. It's no use to try and fix it." What? Arthur acted as if it happened every day—like it was a regular occurrence.

"Was—wie—Wie hat sie das tun?" He resorted to German when he was very surprised, which did not happen very often. Gilbert lived with him. Well, used to. His darling older brother was in America, in school. Arthur answered him with a shrug. Ludwig looked over to the shorter man next to him. This was going to be a long three days. He just thanked God is was three days. He then realized that he and Arthur were standing outside.

"Wir sollten hineinge—I mean, we should go inside, ja?" Arthur turned to look at the German and answered with a nod.

* * *

Ludwig inspected the inside of his totally clean house, save for the broken door. He made a mental note to clean that later. He spotted Allison running around, looking at everything in his house in awe. All it had were common household items.

"Oh? Ludwig? Who's this in this picture?" Ludwig looked at the picture the girl was pointing at with a curious look in her face. It was a picture of him and an albino boy that was shorter than him. He had a big smile on his face as his arm was around Ludwig's neck as he dragged his head down. He was winking at the camera as Ludwig had a slightly confused expression on his face.

"That is my bruder, Gilbert. He is currently studying in America." Allison looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm… He looks just like my friend. He's also a transfer student from Germany. Same name, too. He never told me he had a brother, though." That was weird. Someone like Gilbert? "He even has that little chick on his head…unless— GILBERT HAS A BROTHER!" Allison looked as if she had solved an unsolvable mystery.

"ARTIE! ARTIE!" She ran over to the Brit, who was currently looking for the guestroom. He gave a curt "what?" in return. "DID YOU KNOW GILBERT HAS A BROTHER? IT'S LUDWIG!"

"Well, _yes, _I do. Ludwig is my friend, and if you remember, I know Gilbert, too." He was slightly surprised that Gilbert hadn't told Allison he did. He probably did but she forgot. Or she never really put two and two together, even if she had been to Gilbert's apartment many times with Maddie and most likely saw similar pictures of the two.

"Cor blimey. You mean Gilbert never told you? Have you ever noticed their last names are the same?"

"What? Their last names are both Beilschmidt?" Arthur sighed. He sometimes wondered if this girl had any common sense.

"_Yes._" He sighed again. He wondered why he was attracted to this girl.

"Really, Gilbo never told me. Hmph." She pouted at the thought of one of her best friends not telling her something.

"Does it even matter now? Help me unpack you prat."

* * *

"GAH!" Allison hid her face in a pillow. She, Ludwig, Arthur were currently watching a scary movie. Ludwig was watching it rather reluctantly, as he wanted to clean the mess Arthur had made when he had tried to cook. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting Arthur was one of the worst cooks in the world, if not the worst. How there was a green spot on the ceiling, he will never know. Arthur did make really good tea though. He looked at the American with a rather confused expression on his face. He had read the _How to Get Along with American Girls _manual twenty times. He still did not understand them. The only thing he got was that Americans loved hamburgers and hotdogs, which he tried to make and to which Allison had pretty much inhaled during dinner. He also learned how colorful their cakes are. Maybe he can make use of his secret love for cake making. He turned to the said American sitting in between him and Arthur. He looked at Arthur questioningly. He gave her a look that said "Don't do anything."

"I-is the scary part over?" Allison poked her head from the pillow she was clutching. "GAAAH!" She held on to Arthur for dear life as a gruesome creature had appeared from behind one of the characters. "SCARY!" She started to shake Arthur back and forth. Ludwig wondered if Arthur felt dizzy from being shaken so hard by Allison. He then noticed that Arthur was blushing a deep shade of red, which was not very noticeable, courtesy of the lighting of the dark room they were in.

"L-let go of me, y-you prat!" He halfheartedly tried to push the terrified American off of him.

"NO! THIS IS TOO SCARY!" Arthur's efforts in getting the American off of his body were rewarded by Allison tightening her grip on the poor boy.

"Oh, belt up!" Ludwig also noticed Arthur's look of annoyance did not reach his eyes. He looked more like he was trying to look irritated, but was failing miserably.

Arthur managed to pry the girl off of him, which only resulted in her grabbing on to Ludwig. He wondered if it was possible to get squeezed to death by a terrified American while watching a horror movie. He looked over at Arthur, who was currently scowling and—was he pouting? Ludwig dismissed it as a trick of the light and tried to pry the girl off of his own body.

"OH MY GOD! AAAH!" She hid her face in Ludwig's shoulder, which caused Arthur, who was leaning on his hand propped up on the armrest, to frown even deeper. He gave Arthur a look that clearly said _Please help me. _Arthur responded by tapping Allison on the shoulder. She immediately screamed in Ludwig's ear and let go of the German, settling for the pillow once again. This was going to be a long night. They were only twenty minutes through with the movie and were having a marathon. He started to regret his decision in letting Ally pick out any movie she wanted.

* * *

"A-artie?" Allison walked into Arthur's room (thank God they had separate rooms) causing him to look up from his worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. She had a frightened look on her face and was clutching a rabbit stuffed animal. He had to say, she looked really adorable right now. Wait—whaa? He wasn't supposed to think like that! Even if he was a _little _attracted to her. His cheeks reddened.

"W-what do you want?" He tried to lace his voice with irritation. The American girl clutched her rabbit harder, looking a lot like her sister.

"U-uh… Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Arthur sighed. Why in the world did she suggest a horror movie marathon if she would not be able to sleep? He was tempted to say no, but she might ask Ludwig the same question. Not that he was jealous or anything! Ludwig was a nice guy, but she just met the German. He sighed.

"Fine.." Allison's eyes brightened in relief. "But no horror movies for two weeks." Allison pouted.

"But heroes watch scary movies! I'm just here 'cause you protectin'!"

"Uh huh…. And the rabbit toy is a weapon against monsters." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Y-yeah!" She waved her arms frantically, resulting in her (very stupidly) accidentally hitting the light switch. The room instantly turned dark. "GAAAH! ARTIIEE! IT'S A GHOST!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He had no idea what to do with this idiot that was his best friend. He cautiously stood up from the bed and felt the wall, looking for the light switch. He then bumped into something soft.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! ARTIE! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" The panicked American reached for the first thing in front of her, which happened to be Arthur.

"L-LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY WANKER!" He tried to push the girl off of him, causing her to tighten her grip and loose her balance. A large crash was heard and the next thing Arthur knew, he felt himself being pinned down by someone.

"U-uuuh… This is…awkward." He looked up to find Allison's bright blue eyes, which were almost not seen as it was still dark. Arthur flushed a deep red. He hoped the darkness would conceal his red face. However, the universe seemed to once again prove that it had something against him. The lights turned on revealing a slightly panicked Ludwig.

"What the hell happened? I heard a crash and—" He immediately cut off his sentence. This was worse than that one time Feliciana called him when she was in bed with her sister. The two looked at him in surprise. Ludwig immediately wondered if there was a book on dealing with situations like this.

"U-uhh… This is not what you think. This wanker fell on me…." Arthur's blush darkened.

"Y-yeah.. What Artie said." The two started to get up.

"U-umm… I apologized if I had bothered something." Ludwig said it in one breath and closed the door.

"U-uuuh…" Allison stammered.

"Just forget it you git." Arthur sighed. He was trying his best not to make the situation awkward.

"If you say so…." Allison's cheeks were pink from embarrassment. She awkwardly walked towards the bed. "Don't sleep before, okay?" Arthur sighed.

~~~~~~End day 1~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa! It's so pretty!" Allison looked at the area they were currently in, the Black Forest. "We're gonna get Black Forest Cake too right?"

Arthur looked at the girl in amusement, while Ludwig kept his serious expression. Arthur laughed at the girl's question. "Yeah, whatever."

Allison smiled brightly. "Yay!" She then preceded to run around like a little girl playing at the park for the first time.

"Kya! This cake is yummy! Almost better than hamburgers." Allison put another piece of Black Forest Cake in her mouth. She smiled in contentment.

"It's not bad, actually." Arthur had another slice of cake.

"…" Ludwig continued to eat the cake with a serious expression.

* * *

"Artie! Ludwig! Look! It's so big!" Allison pointed to the Neuschwanstein. Ludwig was instantly reminded of a certain little Italian.

"I see…" His serious expression never changed. Arthur looked at the large castle in awe.

"Ne? Ludwig? Why so serious? Have fun! You're being totally unawesome!" Ludwig was then reminded of a certain albino who insisted he was Prussian.

"Huh?" His answer was rewarded with a pout from the American.

"You shouldn't be so serious all the time—ne? Artie? Where are ya goin?" She proceeded to run after the Brit, who was strolling aimlessly. Ludwig watched after the two. There was something between them. Someone who was blind wouldn't see that. So why didn't those two see it? Well, Allison didn't. It was pretty hard to see it, but Arthur had realized he had feelings for the girl. He sighed and slowly followed the two friends. He then heard the two arguing.

"Awww! Artie! Why won't ya just lighten up?"

"Lighten up? That guy just totally hit on you! How can you not notice that?"

"Huh? He just called me pretty and asked me if I had a boyfriend. I don't think that would be hitting on someone. And why do you care if he did or not?" She gave the Brit an innocently confused look.

Arthur turned red and mumbled under his breath. "Read the atmosphere, will you?"

"What? I've never heard of that book. Is it good—wait—stop trying to change the subject!" Ludwig fought the urge to laugh.

"It is not a stupid book you git!" Arthur tried to change the subject. "Let's just forget about okay?"

"Not until you answer the question! Why do you care?" Arthur's efforts to change the subject were to no avail.

"Because… you idiot… W-what if he did something to you?"

"I can handle myself. You know that very well, I'm the one that beat up bullies for you! Like a hero I might add!" She pointed to herself and flashed a grin.

"Yeah, so? That's what a gentleman would do!" Ludwig decided he didn't want to watch this anymore.

"Oi! Don't run of like that! What if you got lost?" The two turned to the German.

"Oh, hey Ludwig!" Allison smiled brightly at the German. She was about to say something when her stomach growled loudly. She laughed as she blushed from embarrassment. "I'm hungry!" Ludwig sighed. Didn't she just eat?

The rest of the day was dedicated to eating and trying foods. Allison had dragged the two to eat wurst about three times. Allison had eaten about seventy burgers that day.

* * *

"Wow! That was fun! The hamburgers were awesome!" Allison flopped down on the bed.

Arthur flopped down next to his best friend. "Yeah. It was pretty fun."

"The best part was the cake Ludwig made! I didn't know he could bake so well!"

Arthur laughed. Ludwig had baked a cake at the end of the day. It was actually not bad. "Me either."

"Yeah! Hey, Artie?"

"What?"

"Thanks. For stickin' up for me, even if I can handle things by myself."

Arthur's cheeks turned dark red. He looked away to hide his obvious blush. "N-no problem… I only do it because you can't read the fucking atmosphere you bloody wanker."

"Uh huh… Whatever you say.." Allison yawned.

"The day really tired you out, didn't it?" Allison nodded her head as she drifted to sleep, her head drooping to his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~Day 2 End~~~~~~~`

"Bye bye Ludwig! Thank you for letting us stay with ya!" She waved from the gate. The stoic German smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Arthur! Tell Feliciana I said hi!" Arthur nodded.

The two boarded the plane.

"So, We're going to Italy?"

"Yeah."

"YES!" Allison pumped her fist in the air. "PASTA!" Somewhere in the world, an Italian girl named Feliciana sneezed.

* * *

**Back at Home!**

"Come on Maddie! Just make me pancakes!" Madeline and Gilbert were currently in Arthur's (temporarily Maddie's) room. The room was somewhat disturbing and cute at the same time. There were painted unicorns, faeries, and the like all over the room. The walls were a bright blue and there were other whimsical paintings. Arthur had painted them himself, which was pretty impressive… and disturbing. Maddie had grown used to it and just considered it cute.

"No. Let me study!" She had finals coming up. Didn't Gilbert have some too?

"Whhhyyy? You're totally being unawesome!" He pushed his face close to hers. "Pleaasse?" Oh God. Not the face. Gilbert's red eye's were big and he pouted. "You know you can't say no to this awesome face." Maddie avoided looking at her boyfriend's face. _If you look, you'll give in. Don't look. _

"Watch me. No." Gilbert pushed the book away from her hands. Oh no. She saw his face.

"Pleaase? Just five pancakes? With syrup?" She was starting to break, but held strong.

"N-no. D-didn't you just have three earlier?"

"That was snack." He pouted again.

"Okay, fine."

"Awesome!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I am done! XD well, I just had this really awesome idea. After I finish this fic, I will make a fan video based off of this with my Sony Vegas and post it on youtube. However, I do not have drawing skills, so I need some fanarts. If you want, PM me the link. Yeah. Thank you!**

**Translation:  
Hallo- Hello  
haus- house  
recht- right  
mein Gott- my God  
Gott- God  
verdammt- fucking  
was- what  
wie- how  
wie hat sie das tun- How did she do that? (Or something like that)  
ja- yes  
bruder- brother**


	9. Italy PART 1

**A/N: OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Wow. 17 reviews, 16 faves, 16 alerts, and 1,931 HITS! I really love you, my dear readers and my dear friend Rob! Seriously, you guys, your reviews really make me want to write more! Considering this is my first fanfic, I am really really happy! :D I am also really psyched for this three day weekend. More writing! This week was awesome! And I have once again been inspired with a another idea for a fanfiction. Maybe I'll post it… *ponders* Ah well, I guess you guys don't want to hear me rant on about my day, so I'll just get to the chapter. I'm sorry this is really short. I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

A car quickly weaved through the traffic, scarcely avoiding hitting the other cars—earning glares from the surrounding people.

"Ve! Affrettatavi, Lovi! Siamo in ritardo!" Feliciana urged her sister to drive faster, completely ignoring the fact her sister had almost collided with a large truck in front of her.

"Non posso, Feli!" Lovina yelled at her sister in angry Italian. "Se I drive più veloce, potrei colpire qualcuno!"

"Ma sorella! Arthur è già in aeroporto!" Feliciana once again begged her sister to drive faster. Lovina then recalled the angry call they had gotten from Arthur.

* * *

**Flashback!**

"_Ve! Pronto!" Feliciana cheerfully picked of the phone, gravity defying curl bobbing as she did so. However, the voice on the other line was not so.._

"_Where the hell are you? I've been at the airport for over an hour!" _

"_O-oh! A-Arthur! I t-thought y-you were c-coming over t-tomorrow.." Feliciana searched her house for her precious white flags._

"_You idiot! I called you yesterday and said I was coming today!" _

"_Mi dispiace!" Feliciana was almost ready to cry. She then heard another voice on the line._

"_Artiie! Don't be so mean! You're gonna make her cry!" Feli stopped looking for her white flag._

"_F-fine. Git. Hey, Feliciana, just bring your sister along and pick us up, okay?" _

"_S-si." She said timidly and hung up the phone. She called her sister._

"_Lovi! Lovi! Arthur is at the airport! We have to pick him up!" She instantly heard her sister yell from the kitchen, where she was making pasta._

"_CHE DIAVOLO! FELI! Perché non me l'hai detto! You idiota!" Lovina grabbed Feliciana's arm and dragged her out the door. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The twins had made it to the airport (thank God) without too much problems. They both got out of the car and headed for the arrivals gate.

After countless minutes of searching, the two finally found Arthur. He was also with some girl. Lovina and Feliciana stopped. The two were arguing.

"You git! Do you really think that my scones are that disgusting?"

"Yes. Yes, I do" Lovina bit back a snicker. The two were arguing about something so petty.

"Ve? Why are they arguing? Ve~ Who is that girl with Arthur? She's cute!" Feliciana cheerfully told the older twin. Lovina walked over to the Brit.

"Oi! Scone bastard! Didn't you see us? Or were you to busy flirting?" She hit the Brit in the head. Arthur immediately turned red.

"What the hell? Lovina? You didn't have to hit me!" Arthur yelled.

"Ve~ Lovii~ You shouldn't hit Arthur like that." Feliciana pouted. I apologize for mia sorella. She is in a really bad mood right now. Ve?" She turned to look at Allison. "Are you Arthur's ragazza? Qual è il tuo nome?" Allison looked at the small Italian in confusion.

"U-umm.. I don't speak Italian. I'm sorry." She laughed apologetically.

"Oh… Mi dispiace! I mean, are you Arthur's girlfriend? What is your name?" Feliciana leaned forward innocently, her hair curl almost touching Allison's face.

Allison laughed. "I'm not Artie's girlfriend. He's just a friend. My name is Allison! Call me Ally!" Allison gave Feliciana a bright grin, which she gladly returned.

"Ve~ My name is Feliciana Vargas! This is mia sorella, Lovina! Call me Feli." Feliciana smiled. Allison stared at the peculiar hair curls on the twins' heads. She touched Feliciana's. The Italian immediately turned red. "A-aah… Y-you shouldn't touch there…" Lovina immediately slapped Allison's hands away.

"Pervert!" Allison stared at the two Italians in confusion.

* * *

"Wow! Feli! Your house smells like pasta!" Allison giggled. Arthur sighed. _Idiot. _

"Grazie! I cook pasta with sorella almost every day!" Feliciana beamed.

"Really? I bet your pasta tastes really good!" Allison smiled. She couldn't wait to eat pasta in Italy!

"Ve~ Do you like pomodori? I-I mean, do you like tomatoes? Lovi puts so much pomodori in the pasta! She loves them so much because they are Tonio's fav—"

"Stai zitto, idiota!" Lovina was bright red. Like a cute little tomate! As Antonio would say.

"I-I'm sorry, mia sorella. I really wanted to tell Ally you really li—"

"IDIOTA! I TOLD YOU SHUT UP!" Lovina was even redder than before. "Read the atmosphere will you?"

"Ve?~ I don't know that book…" Feliciana was in deep thought.

"You don't either? Maybe we can look for it together!" Allison chimed in. Arthur inwardly groaned. Two idiots in the same house. He prayed to God he wouldn't lose his sanity in the time he was here.

"Oi! Scone bastard! As punishment for putting us through so much stress today, you're gonna share a room with Allison!" Lovi shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ve~ Sorella is making pasta again! I will help!" Feliciana bounced into the kitchen after her sister. Arthur mentally panicked. _What the hell? Sharing a room again? Remember the last time this happened. Allison fell on to_—_ Ugh! Why? The universe must be out to get me. _Arthur sighed.

"Again? We always share a room. Isn't that weird, Artie?" So, Allison noticed it too?

"Yeah. That is a little strange." The two went to the guest room and started unpacking.

~~~~End Day 1~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously? There are like, no roads in Venice?" Allison inquired, as she looked at all the canals in Venice.

"There are. It's just that there isn't a lot of them." Lovina responded curtly. Feliciana gave her a worried look.

"Ve~ Please excuse sorella. She is just in a bad mood because Antonio didn't come to visit today." Feliciana whispered in Allison's ear. Allison merely nodded. _Antonio… That name is so familiar. Ah, well. _Allison brushed off the thought.

"Ve~ Gelato!" Feli grabbed her and Lovina's hand and pulled the two towards the vendor, Arthur slowly walking behind.

* * *

"Owwie.. La mia pancia fa male…" Feliciana grabbed her stomach. The four were currently sitting on a bench, eating gelato.

"Idiota. You know you get stomachaches every time you eat too much gelato—CHIGII!" Lovina yelped, as she felt a certain strand of hair being pulled. Arthur and Allison looked at the Italian in confusion.

"Hola, mi piccolo tomate!" Antonio appeared behind the girl.

"You tomato bastard! You don't sneak up behind people and pull their hair!" She hit Antonio on the head. Very hard.

"Lo siento, Lovi. You are just so cute!~"

"Ve~! Antonio! Look! These is my new friend, Allison!" Feliciana pushed the American towards Antonio. Antonio's eyes widened. Oh no.

"Err.. Hi! You seem familiar.. Do I know you from somewhere?" Arthur groaned. Oh God. If Lovina finds out what happened in France, all hell will break loose.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! I didn't write a **_**Back at Home! **_**I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you guys next chapter! Well, just in case you guys didn't read about it last chapter… but I'm going to make a fan video after I finish this fic and post it on Youtube. The video will be based off of this fic, but I need fan arts. Sadly, I don't have drawing skills. You can PM me the link if you want me to use your fan art. Thank You! Read and Review!**

**Translation:**

**Affrettatavi- Hurry up**

**Siamo in ritardo- We are late**

**Non posso- I cannot**

**Se I drive più veloce, potrei colpire qualcuno- If I drive any faster, I might hit someone**

**Ma sorella- but sister**

**Arthur è già in aeroporto- Arthur is already in the airport**

**Pronto- Hello (on the telephone)**

**Mi dispiace- I'm sorry**

**Si- yes**

_**CHE DIAVOLO- Oh my God**_

**Perché non me l'hai detto- Why didn't you tell me**

**Idiota- idiot**

**Bastardo- bastard**

**Ragazza- girlfriend**

**Qual è il tuo nome- what is your name**

**Stai zitto- shut up**

**La mia pancia fa male- my tummy hurts**

**Lo siento- I'm sorry**

**Hola, mi piccolo tomate- Hello, my little tomato**


	10. Italy PART 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much! I am really really really happy that my first fanfiction is so successful! Like, so happy! Ve~ All your guys' reviews make me want to write more and don't be afraid to suggest something I can put in a chapter! I get writer's block a lot, so if I have suggestions, I can have something to write about. Yeah. I just really want to thank my dear readers and my friend, Rob (Happy Birthday, by the way) for supporting me (I know this is getting repetitive but I just can't thank you guys enough!). I also want to thank mi piccolo tomate (if you are reading this) and Veronica for giving ideas for future fanfictions and being awesome. Also as a little note, I want to thank rae112 for pointing out my little flaw here. I promise I'll try my best to make Ally less of an idiot. It won't be such a dramatic change though. Just enough so that the romance will move forward just a teeny bit. This is just my first time writing romance and stuff, so yeah... I apologize. :3 Well, you guys probably don't want to hear rant on and on and on… so I'll just—err—do this chapter right now. I'm sorry this is another, yet again, short chapter. I've been busy. Crazy week at school… I apologize for any errors.

* * *

"Err… You seem familiar… Do I know you?" Ally looked at the Spaniard curiously. She swore she knew him! She just didn't remember how….

Antonio stuttered nervously. "U-uh… N-no, y-you don't…" He prayed to Dios that she would not ponder any further.

Allison thought for a second. "I guess I don't." She shrugged and held out her hand. "My name is Allison! Call me Ally!" Antonio held out his hesitantly.

"My name is—err— Antonio." He really hoped no one would find out about France. Hopefully Arthur wouldn't say anything. The two weren't on the _best _of terms to say the least. He shot the Brit a pleading look. Arthur just scowled and nodded, as he thought Allison would be in trouble if Lovina found out. He didn't want Allison to face the wrath of an angry Lovina. Unlike her sister, Lovina acted as if she was constantly PMSing. Always yelling, calling people "bastards", courtesy of Gilbert teaching her that word when she was five. However, she was more level headed and maybe a little more intelligent than her ditzy sister.

"Ve~ Sorella? Are you not felice to see Antonio?" Feliciana asked the older twin innocently.

"Pomodoro che bastardo. Tirando i capelli in quel modo." Lovina mumbled. She looked at Allison and Antonio, who were chatting like good friends.

"Ve~ Ma sorella, Tonio really likes you. You should be ni—" She was interrupted to the sound of her phone ringing.

_Nee nee papa wain choudai. Nee nee mama! Nee nee mama! Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no aji ga wasure rarenainda! Maru kaite chikyuu! Maru kaite chikyuu! Maru kaite chikyuu. Boku Hetalia. Ah_—

"Pronto!~" She cheerfully greeted whoever was on the other line.

"_Mon cher Feli~ Bonjour!" _She heard a familiar voice that was accented in French.

"Ve! Salve, Francis!" Lovina and Arthur immediately felt their blood pressure rise at the sound of the cheerful Italian greet Francis on the phone.

"IDIOTA! FELI! GET OFF THE PHONE!" Lovina was _not _letting her sister get sexually harassed by Francis. Even if Feliciana herself didn't know she was getting harassed by some French pervert.

"Ve~ Perché?"

"_What? Your soeur is with you?" _Francis immediately shuddered at the thought. _Better make this quick. "Hé, Feli?"_

"Ve~?"

"_I need to ask you a big favor, mon cher…"_

"Ve! Okay!"

* * *

"Ah, Artie? Why are you so irritated?" Allison pressed her face closer to the Brit. Arthur immediately blushed.

"I-I am n-not irritated." He refused to say that he was irritated because Allison was spending most of the day with her "new" friend, Antonio, succeeding in leaving him behind with Lovina. If he didn't know Lovina would direct her wrath to said American, he would have told her everything that happened in France. Serves the Spaniard right for ganging up on him with Gilbert and Francis. He scowled.

"You know, Antonio still seems familiar. I think I know him from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it." Arthur facepalmed. Maybe he was also irritated at the fact Allison _still _hasn't figured out who Antonio was. _Idiot. _

"Really? So you don't now Antonio at all?" Screw this. Damn Allison and her stupidity.

"Nope."

"So Francis never told you about one of his best friends? I thought he would mention it…" Uh oh. Arthur's eyes immediately widened and slapped a hand over his mouth. He prayed to whatever celestial being was up there and hoped Allison didn't ponder any further about what he said. He mentally and almost physically slapped himself. He looked over at Allison, who looked as if she was trying hard to remember something. Her face immediately brightened, as if she remembered something. The universe hates him. He knows it now.

"Oh! I remember! He was that one Spanish guy that came with us right? He ki—" She stopped talking, as Arthur slapped a hand over her mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief as Lovina was far from earshot.

"Shut up!"

"Mwmphy?(Why)"

"Because! If Lovina hears you, she'll kick your ass!" Might as well tell her the truth. Allison looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh… So, like Lovina would be jealous and kick my ass? Then Antonio?" Arthur praised the heavens. She finally used her common sense. Maybe the universe likes him. A little bit.

"Yes. Exactly right."

"Ve~ What are you talking about? You're talking about sorella?" Feliciana cheerfully interrupted their conversation.

"No, Feli. We're talking about Antonio."

"Ve~ Sorella is very happy Tonio is here." Feliciana looked to where Lovina was yelling at the Spaniard and throwing tomatoes at him.

"YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

"AH! LO SIENTO! WHAT DID I DO? DON'T WASTE THE TOMATES!"

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT WITH THE TOMOTOES!" Allison noticed Lovina stopped throwing tomatoes. Instead throwing olives. She giggled. Maybe she can play matchmaker. Arthur looked at the two brunettes. Lovina was—so…tsundere—as Kiku would say.

"Artie! I got an awesome idea! Come here, Feli! You're in on it too!" Allison had a big smile on her face. Feliciana walked closer to the American, curious as to what she would say. Arthur mentally groaned.

"So, we're gonna help Lovina and Antonio get together! I'm getting kinda tired of them yelling." Arthur raised a (huge) eyebrow. He did not want to get involved into this.

"Ve~ I think that is a great idea Ally! Lovi and Tonio are so cute!~ And—" Feliciana stopped midsentence. "and..err… I'm getting tired of their yelling too…." Feliciana sighed in relief when Ally beamed and gave her a thumbs up. She thanked God she didn't yell out the fact she was taking part in two matchmaking plans. She giggled in excitement.

* * *

**Back at Home! **

"You have a brother? How come you never told me?" Maddie picked up a picture of Gilbert and a blonde haired man. Gilbert was smiling, while said blonde was just giving the camera a serious expression.

"You never asked. The awesome me doesn't tell information no one wants! That's unawesome."

"What's his name?"

"Ludwig. He's in Germany right now. He's gonna come here after he graduates, which is like totally unawesome! He's got a long way to go." Gilbert's smiled started to fade.

"It's okay. Just be patient. He'll come in no time! So, what's he like?" Gilbert beamed.

"He is the awesomest little bro ever! He's so serious though. He refuses to do all the awesome things that I do." Maddie smiled. Ludwig's a smart kid. "He always reads. Like a lot. When he first met Feli, he got a book called _How to Get Along with Italians_ which is sorta weird. He also has a secret love for cake making. Ludwig _fails _at drawing, too." Gilbert proceeded to tell the story of how much of a "sissy" Ludwig was when Gil first got his license. The first thing he did was grab his brother and jumped into the car to drive around. Apparently, Ludwig screamed every time Gil was about to hit someone, run over the curb, and drive the wrong way. Maddie sweat dropped. Poor Ludwig.

"He sounds like a nice kid."

"Yup! He's the awesomest person ever! Well, you're awesome too. Just a different level of awesome." Maddie smiled.

**A/N: Phew! I'm done! This is gonna take a while, maybe. Ugh.. -_- I'm like on no sleep right now. Well, I haven't putting much romance on Ally's part. Mostly on Artie's. Maybe I just see Arthur as the more romantic type. I'm gonna try and add some romance on Ally's part. I hope you like it! Reviews are love! I lurve you! XD Who knows Feli's ringtone? That super easy! First one to guess(and get it right of course! But this is really easy.) gets to tell me what both matchmaking plans are! XD**


	11. Italy PART 3 SPAMANO SIDE

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I have gotten really good suggestions from the very lovely LethalAndLovely and the awesome HeroineofTime4242! Thank you so much guys! I really love you! And on rae1112's comment, it's totally fine. I honestly don't mind. I'll still try my best to smart her up! XD I also want to thank Rob! Dude…. Sorry my Philippines chapter is taking a while. There will probably be one or two more chapters in Italy. Ah well. I'm on a creative high right now, so I'll just get back to the chapter! R&R people! I apologize for any errors I might have made…**

* * *

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Antonio looked at his three friends—wait—his two friends and a….. whatever Arthur was to him.

"You heard me! There's this huge tomato market nearby!" Allison excitedly told the Spaniard. Feliciana nodded happily in agreement.

"Ve~ Sorella said she wanted to go, too! Maybe you can take her Tonio!" Feliciana giggled as Antonio blushed. "Ve~ I bet sorella would be happy if she went with you!"

"Yeah! You should totally take her man!" Allison slapped Antonio on the back. "I bet she wants to go with cha but she doesn't wanna tell ya!" Antonio looked at her with a confused expression. He then looked at Arthur, who was just looking at the scene with a rather blasé expression. The Brit just nodded in agreement with the American.

"Que? I don't think she likes me that much…" He motioned to a bruise on his arm, where a tomato had hit him rather hard. He thought that was impossible—then again—this was an _angry _Lovina who threw the said fruit.

"Ve~ Lovi likes Tonio lots. She just shows it—very differently." Feliciana assured Antonio happily.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are! Then after, you can take her on a picnic!"

"Ve~! And blindfold her when you take her places!" Antonio was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"S-si. Why am I doing this, de todos modos?" He cocked his head to the side. He was all for this plan, because it gave him an excuse to be with Lovi, but he just wanted to know why.

"Ve~ Because! Tonio likes sorella and sorella likes Tonio! Isn't that reason enough?" Feliciana bounced up and down.

"How did you know about my feelings for Lo—" He was interrupted by the peppy Italian.

"Ve~ Anyone can see how much Tonio likes sorella!" The Spaniard was taken back at the statement. Was he really that obvious?

"Yeah dude! We're just trying to help, man! Just don't tell her it was our idea okay? If she does find out, say it was all Artie's idea." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't suck me in to your stupid plans you git!" Allison pretended to not hear the protests coming from the Brit. This guy seriously needed to loosen up.

Antonio merely nodded. "S-si. G-gracias." Even though he was still a little confused, he was happy that his friends tried to help him.

"Ve~ Get sorella at nine, va bene?"

"S-si, Feli. Mañana."

* * *

"Ve~! Sorella! Buon giorno! Wake up! Wake up!" Feliciana ran into her sister's room and jumped on her.

"Che diavolo! Feli! Get off of me, idiota!"

"Lovii~ Get dressed, hurry up!"

"Wait—wha—" Lovina did not have time to yell at her sister, as Feliciana had grabbed her hand and pushed her into the bathroom. She could be very strong when she wanted to.

"Ve~ Get nice and clean okay? If you take too long, I'm going to have to make you clean all by myself!" Lovina heard her sister's cheery voice on the other side of the door. She grumbled to herself and took a quick shower.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Allison asked the Italian, who was eagerly waiting for Antonio to visit.

"Ve~ Si! I already made and packed the food already!"

"Are you sure Arthur didn't touch _any _of the food?" Allison was not letting this plan burst into flames just because Arthur wanted to try to improve his scone recipe.

"Ve~ Si!"

"'Kay! Good!" She heard a knock on the door. "Antonio is here! Is your sister ready?"

Feliciana looked a panicked. "Ve~! Sorella! Are you done in the shower?" She ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. She was answered by very loud shouts and curses from her sister.

"Si! I'm done you idiota! Get me a change of clothes. Ora!" Feliciana mentally scolded herself. How could she forget one of the most important parts of the plan? She ran towards her closet and chose a simple pink blouse and a lime green skirt. Her sister probably wouldn't mind if they weren't her clothes, the twins _were _the same size after all. Feliciana ran into her sister's room and looked for the drawer where she stashed all her headbands. She found a light yellow headband with a pink rose on it. Perfect! The outfit she chose for her sister was so cute! She ran to the bathroom where her sister was waiting. Feliciana vaguely heard Allison going over the plans with Antonio in the kitchen.

"Ve~ Sorella! Here are your clothes!" The door opened and she handed the clothes to her sister's outstretched hand.

"Grazie." The door closed. Feliciana then heard her sister yell. "What the hell? Why are these your clothes?"

"Ve~ We're going out today."

"What? We went out yesterday."

"S-si. But… Ve~ We are going out again."

"Idiota." Feliciana laughed. She took the blindfold out of her pocket when she saw the knob on the door turn. When she saw her sister emerge from the room, she thrust the blindfold in her face.

"What the hell do you want me to do with that?"

"Ve~ Put it on!" She cheerfully told her irritated sister.

"Why?"

"Because! It's a surprise! Ve~!" She flashed her sister the biggest smile she could. The smile Lovina could never say no to.

"F-fine. But if this ends up with me getting lost, I will personally throw away _all _the pasta and gelato in the house." Feliciana sweat dropped. _The fate of my pasta now rests in Antonio's hands. _

"Si sorella! You're going to have a lot of fun today!" She guided her blindfolded sister to the kitchen. Allison beamed at the two Italians.

"Good morning, Lovina! Have fun today!" Allison grabbed Lovina's hands and forced her and Antonio's hands together. She put her index finger over her mouth to remind Antonio not to say anything. Arthur proceeded to tighten the blindfold to make sure it would not fall off. He also gave Antonio the picnic basket to hold.

"Do not drop it, okay?" He reminded Antonio. Lovina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oi! Scone bastard! What the hell is going on?" Arthur sighed.

"Just don't let go of the hand you are holding. If you do, you will get lost." Lovina looked even more irritated.

"Scone bastard. Where's that American girl?"

"Here!"

"Who's hand am I holding?" Allison smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough! Be patient." Lovina became even more angry with this answer. However, she thought it was best to just stay quiet. They would just avoid any questions she asked anyway. Allison pushed Antonio and Lovina out the door. "Have fun!" Lovina scowled and Antonio happily held her hand.

* * *

The walk to the tomato market was uneventful, save for the times Lovina squeezed Antonio's hand every time he came to an abrupt stop. He responded by smiling lightly and returning the squeeze. When the two brunettes reached the tomato market, Antonio proceeded to take the blindfold of the Italian's face. Her face immediately reddened when she saw Antonio's face a few inches in from hers.

"You tomato bastard! What the hel—" She immediately stopped her angry rant, as she looked around and saw tomatoes. Lots of tomatoes. Plum tomatoes, heirloom tomatoes, cherry tomatoes—hell, it would be easier to say what varieties of tomatoes the market didn't have; which was none, as the market seemed to have every single variety of tomato available to man. "Tomato~"

Antonio laughed when Lovina went to a state of shock at the sight of all the tomatoes. There were tomatoes of different colors—red, yellow, even orange. He pulled Lovina's hand. "C'mon Lovi~ Let's look at the tomatoes!" Lovina turned red.

"T-tomato bastard. Don't pull too hard." Antonio smiled.

The two browsed through the market, occasionally trying samples given by the vendors.

"Buhyoo! Lovi~ Your face reminds me of this tomato!" He shoved a ripe tomato in Lovina's blushing face.

"Tomato bastard. Are we going to buy tomatoes, or what?" Antonio laughed.

"Anything for you Lovi~ Today, you're going to be a princesa!" The Spaniard flashed her a big grin. Lovina's face grew even more red.

"B-bastard." She started to point at a pile of tomatoes on the left. They were big and red. Antonio could tell the tomatoes were perfect for making paella.

"Si, Lovi!" He then proceeded to buy the Italian all the tomatoes she timidly pointed to.

* * *

"You have to put this on again, _princesa." _Antonio gave Lovina the blindfold.

"Don't call me that, bastard. Why the hell do you want me to put that shitty piece of cloth on my face again?"

"Another surprise Lovi! If you put it on, I'll give you one of the tomatoes we bought!" Lovina scowled at words but; nonetheless, put on the blindfold. Antonio took her hand and led her to the Boboli gardens. When the two got to their destination, he took off the blindfold. The Italian gasped at the greenery and sculptures that stood before her.

"Y-you bastard. You made me walk all the way here?"

"Si, mi piccolo tomate! Oh! Here's your tomate!" Antonio reached into the bag he got from the market and gave her a ripe tomato.

"B-bastard." She "reluctantly" took the tomato from his outstretched hand and started to eat it. Antonio looked around and found somewhere to sit. He motioned for Lovina to follow him and sat down. He continued to take out the food from the basket the three had given him. He found paella, rice, lasagna, macaroni, stracciatella, and other Italian and Spanish dishes—almost all of which had a large of tomatoes in them. Feliciana was also so kind as to make desserts. He looked at the seemingly endless basket and took out tiramisu, biscotti, churros, and pizzelle. Lovina looked at him in disbelief.

"Idiot. How did you—" Antonio smiled and cut her off.

"Don't ask! Just eat, mi princesa." She offered her some paella. She took the offered food. _Taste just like Feli's. _

"Wow! This food is muy deliciosa!" Antonio put another spoonful of stracciatella in his mouth.

"Feli makes this food all the time." Antonio smiled.

"Lucky!" Feliciana was a really good cook. But Antonio wondered when she learned how to make Spanish dishes. He never saw her make any churros or paella before.

"Oi! T-tomato bas— I mean, Antonio!" Antonio perked his head up. Lovina had never called him Antonio before. Just tomato bastard.

"Si?" Lovina's face was a violent shade of red.

"G-grazie." She mumbled. Antonio pretended not to hear.

"Que?"

"I said grazie." She mumbled again.

"Que? I didn't hear you, Lovi~"

"I SAID GRAZIE YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Antonio patted Lovina's head.

"De nada, mi princesa."

"Don't call me that." Lovina whacked Antonio on the head.

"Ow!" He was about to rant about how much he is abused by the Italian, but was cut off when he felt Lovina's soft lips touch his cheek. "Que?"

"That was for today, bastard. But that's the last time I'm ever doing it again." Lovina mumbled with a red face. She tried to ignore the feeling she had in her stomach when she kissed the Spaniard's cheek.

Antonio smiled. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her lips. He heard a mumbled, half-assed protest from the Italian before she started to return the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Antonio smiled. "Te amo, Lovi! Te amo!" Lovina blushed.

"T-ti amo, bastard."

* * *

"Ve~ How did it go Lovi!"

"Good."

"How good? Today, I had lots of fun with Ally and Arthur! Ve~"

"You cooked the food, didn't you?"

"Ve! You avoided my question!"

Lovina sighed and proceeded to tell her sister about her day.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm done! YAY! Ally and Arthur's turn next! So next chapter takes place on the same day as this one, but shows Allison and Arthur's side. And a little note on Lovi's outfit….. I suck at describing clothes…I'm so very sorry. Review por favor! Until next chapter! XD**

**Translation:**

**Espera: wait**

**Que: what**

**de todos modos: anyway**

**Che diavolo: what the hell**

**Idiota: idiot**

**Sorella: sister**

**Princesa: princess**

**Mi princesa: my princess**

**Te amo: I love you**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Grazie: Thank you**

**va bene: Alright**

**ora: now**


	12. Italy PART 3: USUK SIDE

**A/N: GAH! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! Ugh. Sorry. I was really busy and crazy stuff happened over the weekend *coughworkingonaMEPpartcough* and he fact that I can only write on weekends and when I'm supposed to be doing homework. Doing the latter results in me sleeping late. :( Which totally sucks. Dammit school! Let me write! Well, I'm really sorry! I still want to thank all you wonderful readers for taking the time to read this. Also, arigatou to all the people who reviewed/favorited/story alerted this! I really love you for doing all that. Thanks to Jianna, Veronica, and Rob for being awesome! I'm sorry Rob that the Philippines is taking forever. I know I keep telling you that I'm going to do that soon. Well, I'm done with it! Yeah! Another reason why I didn't upload last week. Sorry again. Just a few more chapters, Rob! I bet you're tired of hearing me tell you that. Haha. And as an added note, thank you HeroineOfTime4242 and LethalandLovely for the suggestions. I actually wasn't going to go into Allison's past and stuff, but…yeah…I'm going to. You can thank both of them for that! Err…I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I have almost no experience writing in Allison's POV, which is really sad. So I'm gonna practice in this chapter! Later on….I guess. Ahaa…I'm ranting… sorry. Oh, And please keep Nihon-san in your prayers. He got a really bad tummy-ache recently. Hopefully Nihon-san will get better. (Referring to the earthquake and tsunami) R&R darlings! I apologize for any errors. Sorry if they seem OOC. **

* * *

"Ve~! Ally! Arthur! Wake up! Wake up!" Feliciana ran into Allison and Arthur's room (courtesy of Lovina) and jumped on Allison's stomach.

"Ow! That hurts! Go jump on Artie or something." She motioned to Arthur, who was sleeping on the floor (which he insisted on doing).

"Ve~ Okay!" Feliciana jumped off the bed and (surprisingly) landed on Arthur's stomach. Arthur immediately woke up and sat up, causing the Italian to fall to the floor.

"What the hell? Feli? Why are you here?" He failed to mask the irritation from his voice, as his stomach was in a lot of pain. Feliciana needs to lay off the pasta.

"Ve~ Owwie. Il mio culo. Ve~ Did you forget? Tonio is taking Lovi out today remember? We still have to do a lot of things before Tonio comes. Ve~"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Allison laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Arthur scowled.

"Idiot. This was all your idea. How can you forget?"

"I just did, okay?" Arthur rolled his eyes at the answer, causing the American to pout.

"Ve~ I have to cook. Ve~" She proceeded to pull Arthur and Allison by the hand to kitchen.

* * *

And so, after many moments of waiting, explaining, and trying to avoid Lovina's questions, Antonio and Lovina left.

"Infene! Ve~ I thought Tonio and sorella would never leave." Feliciana slumped in a chair next to the kitchen table. She instantly heard her stomach growl. "Ve~ Ho fame." She got up and set out various ingredients—oil, flour, chocolate, eggs, baking powder, and other things that one would use to make biscotti.

"Hey, Feli! Whatcha doin'?" The Italian jumped when she heard the overly hyper American.

"Ve~ Making prima colazione. Ve~ I want biscotti."

"Hmm? What's that? I never tried it before." Feliciana gave Allison a look of utter horror.

"Ve~? You have _never _tried biscotti?" Allison fidgeted in her place. The Italian's gaze was becoming very uncomfortable.

"U-um… No…" The look of horror the American received never changed.

"Ve~ I have to teach you how to cook it!" Feliciana pumped her fist in the air with determination. It was then that Arthur decided to look in the kitchen for food. Feliciana turned to Arthur. "Ve~ Did you know Ally has never tried biscotti before?"

Arthur raised a (large) eyebrow. "So? Neither have I… I don't see why you would care so much."

"Ve~? You haven't either! You two are pazzo! Che palle! Now I have to teach both of you how to cook biscotti!"

"W-what? C-cook?" Arthur was surprised. No one had allowed him to cook in the kitchen _willingly. _

"Ve~ Si!" Allison laughed.

"Yeah! Let's get started!" Allison was excited. The last person to teach her how to cook something was her mom.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Really, mom?" Allison jumped in front of her mom and waved her arms in front of her excitedly._

"_Yes, Al."_

"_Really? You're gonna teach me how to cook?" _

"_Yes, Al. Really." Allison smiled happily. Her mom was so awesome! Like, the best cook ever. _

"_Yay!" She bounced up and down. "Can Maddie learn too?" She motioned to her sister, who was sitting at the table. How did she get there anyway? She didn't even notice her sister was there until now._

"_Of course." Allison's mother gave her daughter a warm smile. _

"_Come on Maddie! Let's go make some food!" Allison proceeded to pull her sister by the hand. _

"_O-okay." _

"_So, what are we cookin'?" Allison's mother looked thoughtful for a while. Her face brightened when she thought a food to cook._

"_Chocolate cake." _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Awesome!" _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Allison smiled as she thought of the distant memory. Had it really been that long ago? It was seven years ago. She remembered the process of making the cake. Maybe she should make it sometime. Maddie's birthday, maybe. If the American could find any time to make a cake.

"Ve~ Ally? Are you okay?"

"Oi! Stop zoning out and listen, you idiot!" Allison was brought back to the present when Arthur scolded her for zoning out while Feliciana was explaining how to make biscotti.

"Huh? What?"

"You were spacing out. Were you thinking about something?" Allison laughed nervously.

"Nah! Nothing important! Jus thinking 'bout the past!"

"Ve~ What past?"

"Err….It's nothing. Let's just make the biscotti, 'kay? You're probably hungry right now.." Feliciana thought for a moment and shrugged it off. Allison breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't feel like talking about the past anyway.

"Ve~ So then you mix the flour, baking soda, and oil together….." Feliciana proceeded to instruct the two on how to make the pastry.

* * *

"Dammit!" Arthur looked at the _green _biscotti. How did they turn green anyway? He didn't remember doing anything wrong. He did exactly what Feliciana had told him. "How does biscotti turn green?"

"Ve~ I've never seen that happen before." Feliciana picked up a rock hard pastry and examined it. To Allison's horror, the Italian took a bite out of it. Allison watched as Feliciana's face contorted to one of absolute horror. "Che diavolo! This is so bad! I like Ludwig's nasty potatoes better than this! Ve~!" Arthur's expression looked a little hurt.

"R-really? That bad, huh?" Allison noticed he started to look depressed. Poor guy.

"U-uh… It c-can't be that b-bad…" Even though she had a pretty good idea on how it would taste, she stuffed one in her mouth. She resisted the urge to gag. "S-see? It's all good!" She laughed nervously. _Come on, Allison. You can do it. Just swallow. Just swallow. _"Y-yum! Hahaa…. I bet there are worse cooks than you! I guess, since Feli is Italian, she feels strongly about this stuff. I bet I would act like that if someone made burgers wrong…or something.." She looked around for water. Anything to get rid of the taste.

"R-really?"

"U-uhh.. Yeah! I mean it!" Arthur's face seemed to brighten.

"Then you can eat another one?" Although Allison's mind told her to just decline and run away, she took another (green) pastry and ate it, faster this time. She really _really _wanted to throw up in the toilet. Now. However, she can't back down now. Heroes always help people. Even if that means eating _really _bad cooking.

"I-it's not that bad…" If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't taste anything. The two didn't notice a smirking Feliciana behind them.

* * *

**_Ring. Ring. _**

"_Bonjour?"_

"Ve~ Big brother Francis! I did it!"

"_Did what, mon cher Feli?"_

"Ve~ I got them closer to _"l'amour_!""

"_You did? C'est bien, Feli! What did you do?" _

"Ve~ I ate Arthur's cooking!" On the other line, Francis's face contorted to one of horror.

"_Quoi? Êtes-vous d'accord? Are you sick or anything? Do you have to go to l'hôpital?" _

"Ve~ I'm okay! Ve~ I just pretended to cry and say it's really bad! Ve~ But Arthur looked like he was gonna cry. That made me feel bad. But Ally made him happy again! Ve~"

Francis really wished he could see that. He should really ask people to take a video every time they play matchmaker. _"Really? How did she make him happy?" _

"Ve~ She ate his cooking and said that it was good…. Ve~ She looked like she had to throw up….."

Francis sweat dropped. That was not what he was expecting Allison to do. Not at all. Actually, he would _never _expect _anyone _to eat Arthur's cooking. He also never thought that she would call his food _good. _He _also _didn't expect Feli to come up with pretty intelligent plan. _"Really…that's….surprising." _

"Ve~ Really? I thought that she would do that. But it was _so _yucky! Ve~"

"_That is why you don't eat the rosbif's cooking." _

"Ve~ So, I did good, no?"

"_Oui!~" _

* * *

"You r-really think it's good?" Arthur looked at the American expectantly. He hoped she really liked it. No one eats his food. Except for Arthur himself. He never figured out why people hate his food so much.

"Y-yeah! I-I mean, if y-ya put it in chocolate it t-tastes a-awesome!" Blinded by happiness, he didn't notice the smile that clearly looked forced.

"Ve~! I found another food to cook! Tiramisu!" Allison thanked the heavens. She could finally stop eating the toxic waste that Arthur called food. Just one question…

"Huh? What's tiramisu?" And for the second time today, Feliciana gave Allison a horrified look.

"Ve? You don't know what tiramisu is?" The American shook her head. Feliciana jumped up and down and grabbed her—really hard. "Then you _havta _eat it! Havta! Havta! Havta~"

"Ow! Feli! Don't pull to hard!" The Italian didn't seem to hear her.

"Ve~" She then noticed Arthur sitting awkwardly at the kitchen table. "Arthur! You can go watch televisione! Ve~ We're cooking it special for you!" Arthur scoffed.

"Whatever." He got up and walked out the kitchen. Feliciana started talking about how good tiramisu was.

"Ve~ And it's fluffy! And really yummy! And the best dessert ever….." And so on and so on. She also proceeded to take out eggs, sugar, coffee, cocoa powder, and some other things that Allison didn't know about.

"So, why'd ya kick out Artie?" The Italian giggled.

"Ve~ Because! Did you know that he happens to like tiramisu! You're making it for him! Ve~ and my kitchen might get messed up like last time. I totally forgot when we were making biscotti...Ve~" Allison was surprised. She never knew he liked the dessert. And what did she mean by "last time"?

"Wait, Are you saying that _I _am going to make it?"

"Ve~ You can't learn to cook unless you do it yourself, silly! I'll tell you what to do, okay?"

"Okay, then! Let's do this!"

"Ve~! YAY!" She told Allison how to make the heavenly dessert. So, for countless hours she did whatever Feliciana had told her to do. In reality, making tiramisu should take around half an hour, minus the refrigeration time. However, Feliciana had decided to be _super_ passionate about making the food, so Allison was forced to restart from scratch many times. She wondered how Feliciana had managed to get all those ingredients in very large quantities.

* * *

"Ve~ Finalmente! Abbiamo finito!" The Italian watched Allison put the finished dessert in the refrigerator.

"So for four hours, right?"

"Ve~ Si!" Allison plopped down a chair next to Feliciana. "Ve~ Arthur's gonna love it!~"

Allison turned her head towards the Italian. "Huh? Do you like him or something?" The Italian just looked at her and laughed.

"Ve~ No! Haha. That's your job! Ve~" Allison looked at the happy Italian in surprise. Did she just say what she thought she said?

"Huh?" The Italian giggled.

"Ve~ So clueless, no? Ve~ Arthur likes _you! _Anyone with eyes can see that!" Allison pouted.

"I didn't."

"Ve~ Because you are as clueless as Tonio, il mio amica! You haven't even realized your own feelings for him!" And this was why Feliciana was so very different from Big Brother Francis. While he liked to mess with people while matchmaking, Feliciana told people straight up. That and Feliciana never showed much tact in her words.

"Uh… I think I would know if I had feelings for him or not." Feliciana grinned.

"Ve~ So see if you do!" Feliciana's smile grew bigger. Allison looked hesitant.

"Well, how do I do that exactly?" It wasn't like Allison liked him or anything. Or she wanted him to like her or something. She just wanted to prove Feli wrong. Yeah.

"Ve~ Baciarlo!" Allison sighed. The Italian had a habit of switching from English to Italian at random times. Just like all of Arthur's friends.

"What?"

"Ve~ I mean kiss him!" Allison's expression became shocked.

"What?"

"Ve~ It means exactly what I said~" The Italian's smile never left her face.

"Like on the cheek right?" She really hoped on the cheek. Because she had done that before. Feliciana's eyes had a strange gleam to them. She instantly regretted asking the question.

"Ve~ Of course not! Silly! On the _lips_!"

"W-wha—"

"Ve~ Yup! That is exactly what you are going to do!"

"Wait, how do you know all this stuff?"

"Ve~ I deal with Lovi and Tonio all the time! I _need _to know all this stuff!"

"I see…"

* * *

"Ve~ Is it good?" Feliciana and Allison looked at Arthur expectantly. He put the dessert in his mouth.

"Yes. It is very good."

"Ve~ See? I told you he likes it!"

"You're right!"

"Ve~ Did you know Allison made it by herself?" Arthur almost choked.

"R-really?"

"Ve~ Si!"

"Yup! Why? You think I did something to it?" Arthur shook his head. He was surprised (and maybe a little jealous) that Allison could cook so well.

"N-no." Feliciana elbowed Allison. She gave the Italian a panicked look. _Do I really have to do this? _This was incredibly awkward. She just stood there for ten seconds before she felt Feliciana elbow her again. _Seriously? _

"U-uh, Artie?"

"Hmm?"

"U-uhh….You got some tiramisu on your face.." She really hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt it.

"Really? Where?" He wiped his cheek.

"N-not there…"

"Where then?" _Might as well get this over with. _

"U-uh… Let me get it." Allison closed her eyes and kissed Arthur on the lips. "U-uh.. Got it…" She tried to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach.

"O-oh. U-uh. Thank you." Arthur's face became really red. The awkward moment was interrupted was Feliciana let out a squeal and a camera. Where did she get that from?

"Ve~ That was so adorabile! I have to send these to Francis!" Arthur immediately tried to grab the camera. Feliciana backed away, a playful smile gracing her lips.

"You can _not _send those to that damn frog!"

"Ve~ Why not? This was all his idea!" Allison swore she saw a vein on Arthur's forehead.

"WHAT?"

"Ve~ Si! You should be happy, no? Ve~ I thought you liked Allison."

"Yeah, so I do!" Allison gaped at the two. Did he just say that he liked her?

"Ve~ You should thank him!"

"Why should I?"

"Ve~ Because! Now we know Ally likes Arthur, too~" Now it was Allison's turn to be shocked.

"What? Not true!" She _really _hoped her face wasn't red.

"Ve~ If it's not true, why are you blushing?" Shit. She _was _blushing. Her face felt really hot at the moment.

"U-uhh…b-because….e-err…." She couldn't find the right words to say. Okay, maybe she _did _like Arthur. Watching all those chick-flicks with Maddie made her identify the weird feeling in her stomach when she kissed him.

"Ve~ Admit it you two! You like each other!" Feliciana also made a mental note to send this to Kiku as she took out her video camera. Maybe show this to sorella too. Arthur face turned dark red.

"I…don't not love you…." Allison laughed. This wouldn't be too hard if Arthur was going to be this cute.

"Love ya too, Artie!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "There!" She beamed. Arthur just looked away and his face became even redder. Feliciana kept taking the video. _Ve~ So I'll show this to Francis, sorella, Kiku….maybe Lili….and Angie, too!….. _The three immediately heard the door open.

"Ve~ Sorella's home!" Feliciana ran to the door, leaving the two to their own devices.

"Haha…That was not awkward at all!" Allison turned towards Arthur, who was silently scowling. "Why so quiet, Artie?"

"Dammit, Feliciana. By tomorrow, that damn frog would have seen the pictures….I think Feliciana took a video."

"Come on, Artie~ It won't be that bad!" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should call and tell Maddie." Arthur's scowl deepened.

"You go do that. Why not tell the rest of my family, too?"

"Sure! I'll do that right now!" Allison ran into their room to look for her phone.

"Git."

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Finally! I finished. This was really hard for me to write. I had a lot of things to do this past—what—two weeks? Also, my never ending writer's block doesn't really help. Not at all. So I'm sorry if things look rushed. My mom is yelling at me to go to sleep right now. Eww… I will add the translations later. When I have time and when my mother is **_**not**_** yelling at me to sleep. Updates may get slower, by the way. Sorry guys. Until next chapter! :D**


	13. Russia Part 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had like, really bad writer's block. I hate writer's block—with a passion. And track season started! Woot woot! That means that I have meets on Sunday, giving me time to write only Friday and Saturday instead of Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Meets are **_**crazy **_**long—and hot. So very hot. I am also very retarded and I participated in four MEPs (multi editor project) in one month. All of my parts are due on the same day. Totally had me freaking out. Not to mention the fact that my Youtube account has two strikes for copyright. So I had to make another account. I'm happy though. I finally figured out how to work my Sony Vegas and I am now into AMV making. Speaking of Youtube, I found this **_**adorable **_**USUK doujin on Youtube. It's called **_**Appear**_**. I thought it was just so cute. Had me fangirling *coughandsquealing* from beginning to end. Haha. I am such a nerd. I also had some ideas for a fanfiction that I want to write. Some are kinda angsty. Should I post it? I don't know. I've been pondering it for a while and my head hurts about thinking about it. I know it's a stupid thing to ponder about, but I don't know if it's a good idea to work on two multi-chapter fics at the same time. Well, I want to thank all you wonderful people (I'm cutting this short) for supporting me this far. I really appreciate it. R&R my darling readers! I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Russia**_

"Big brother! Open the door! Please! Let's get married!"

Ivan hid under his desk. "I c-can't Natalya! I-incest is v-very bad, da?" Natalya was the one person who could scare Ivan into hiding under his desk like that. But then again, his dear little sister could do that to _anyone._ He wondered why Toris liked her so much.

"I don't care big brother! It doesn't matter to me at all! Why does it to you?" Oh no. She started clawing at the door again. Dammit. He just replaced that one!

"W-why don't you g-go hang out w-with Toris? Y-you two h-haven't talked in a w-while, da?"

"Why would I when I have _you _big brother?" Ivan then saw, from his place under the desk, holes being pierced into the door by a knife.

"N-Natalya! D-don't ruin my door!"

"But it's in the way!"

"No! It's _protecting_ me!" He instantly remembered today was the day that Arthur was coming to visit. Ivan inwardly whined to himself when he came to realize that he had to leave his somewhat safe room and go to the airport. He looked around thanked God when he saw a window big enough for him to escape out of. It was open too! He quickly climbed out of it and made a run for it. Hopefully, his little sister wouldn't find out where he went.

**Some Local Airport….~**

A certain American sneezed loudly. "Artiie~ Why is Russia so _cold?" _The Brit rolled his eyes.

"I told you to wear another layer, but you didn't listen. You said your bomber jacket was just _fine._" He really did tell her. But being the _idiot _she is (and an adorable one at that), she refused and insisted her bomber jacket was warm enough. Not that he doubted her jacket wasn't warm, just not warm enough. Anyway, the two waited outside the airport because the area was way too crowded and Arthur had gotten a call from Ivan saying he was almost there. Maybe the fact that he was a little afraid of large crowds and didn't want to lose sight of the American.

"My bomber jacket _is _fine. It's the weather that ain't fine." She sneezed again. Arthur sighed. She was going to get sick if this continued.

"It _isn't _you git."

"Exactly." Another sneeze, followed by a small cough. Arthur really didn't want her to get sick. So, he proceeded to take off his own jacket and shoved it in her face.

"Here, you'll get sick." He really didn't care if he got sick anyway. That would give him an excuse to not be around Ivan. Not that Ivan was a bad person. At least, he doesn't seem like it. There was just…this creepy—atmosphere around the Russian. Not to mention his little sister was a total stalker. Natalya was her name? He also remembered one of Ivan's friends—Toris, right?—had a crush on her for a while, even though she broke his fingers when Ivan tried to set the two up so Natalya would leave him alone. His older sister, Katyusha, was a nice girl. The one that seemed the most_ normal _in the family. However she suffered constant back pain due to her big…..chest area. She was also somewhat of a crybaby.

Allison pouted. "I won't get sick. You need it anyway, you're too skinny." Arthur frowned. He was _not _skinny. So what if he didn't eat as much as the American did? Okay, he was a _little _scrawny. But he couldn't change that. Well, he never really knew why others thought he was skinny. He was normal size to himself—and himself only.

The Brit mumbled his retort to that statement. "I'm not _that _skinny. I happen to be normal sized." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Riight. Just use that jacket. Heroes don't use other people's jackets." She pushed the jacket towards him and flashed a wide grin. Arthur frowned once again. If she got sick, it wouldn't be his fault.

"Fine, but if you get sick, it will _not_ be my fault."

"I won't! 'Cause I'm a hero! And heroes don't get sick!" She pointed to herself in a rather dramatic manner. It was then that they saw a tall boy with a scarf and a thick jacket walking toward them. Arthur paled when he saw that it was Ivan. His brain immediately told him to run away. However, Ivan was kind enough as to let them stay with him while they were here, so, sadly, he couldn't just run away just now. He was close to giving up and running away when the Russian finally reached the two.

"Hello, Arthur! Is this your friend? She is very pretty, da?" Allison waved.

"Hi! My name is Ally! I'm Artie's girlfriend!" She gave a lighthearted laugh, followed by a sneeze, ignoring how red Arthur's face was at the comment. Allison had a weird creepy feeling about Arthur's friend. But she waved it off. If he was Arthur's friend, there would be no need to be scared, right? She sneezed once again.

"Oh! We should get you inside before you get sick, da?"

"R-right. Thanks, dude."

"And I can introduce you to my sisters, da!" _And maybe get Natalya to leave me alone! _He cheerfully thought to himself. He was also happy that there was someone who did not tremble before him. Other than his dear sisters.

* * *

**Ivan's House**

Ivan opened the front door to his small house and was instantly greeted with the (terrifying) face of his _darling _little sister.

"Brother! Where were you? I wrenched the door open and you weren't there!"

"N-Natalya! I-I'm so s-sorry. I h-had to get Arthur and his friend from the airport. Y-you'll like her, da?"

Natalya frowned. Why was Arthur more important than her? Ivan left her to pick up that cranky British kid.

"H-hi. Natalya! L-long time no see?" She turned to see said cranky British kid.

"Hello." Arthur tried his best to stay calm. Allison on the other hand…

"Heyy! You're Ivan's sister right? He was talking about you on our way here! He said that you're a cre—" The American was cut off when Arthur proceeded to put his hand over her mouth. Ivan looked panicked. It was then that Katyusha decided to check on what was going on.

"Hi, Arthur! I haven't seen you in a while!" Katyusha bounced up and down and rushed to hug him. At the contact Arthur immediately turned red because of her..assets squishing him.

"Oh! H-hi Katyusha! I haven't seen you in a w-while!" He made the mistake of letting his eyes wander to her chest as he instantly felt Allison glare daggers and the poor girl. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Uwaah! I'm sorry if this is bad! Last chapter really surprised me! I didn't mean for them to do what they did! _ Yeeah! I promise next chapter will be miles better than this one... If there is anybody still reading this. Sorry for bad chapter late update! Bad Bad Combination.. :( Until next chapter~**


	14. OMAKE: Back at Home

**A/N: GAH! I'M SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER LATE UPDATE! I feel super bad posting this late. Why? Because people keep asking where I went and I KNOW you guys are waiting patiently. Well, to answer the question, I haven't **_**been **_**anywhere. My stupid computer broke and is still broken. I am on my mom's computer, and she was so kind as to let me write this chapter (after begging many many times). So I thank you mom! (: And also, thank you for waiting so very patiently for this little chapter. And to those that reviewed/favorited/story alerted, I love you all! And I love all of you that beared with my late updates, sucky chapters, the many language errors! Seriously, you guys make my day~ What else do I have to say? OMAKE! Finally. Didn't I say there was gonna be one after chapter 4? Ah~ Well, I have been thinking about this for a while and I think I should introduce Arthur's brothers for the first time! Mwahaaa~ So, I've been looking through the many fanfictions featuring them, and these are their names~**

**Angus Kirkland – Scotland (right?)**

**Gavan**** Kirkland – Wales **

**Sean Kirkland – N. Ireland**

**Yeah! And we all know Peter is Sealand! Riight? Well, R&R my dear readers! I apologize for any errors. **

* * *

Allison pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard the loud yelling of Arthur's siblings in the background while Mattie was trying to talk to her.

"_So, sis? How's it going there with you and Ar__—" _Her sister's barely audible voice was drowned out by the quarreling siblings.

"_STOP IT ANGUS! Just because that jerk Arthur isn't here doesn't mean that you can move on to torturing me!" _Poor Peter. Allison had the sudden urge to pat Peter's head.

"_YESH, IT DOES! Mwhahaaaa~!" _Allison sweatdropped. Why did the redhead always seem high? What was _really _in those cigarettes he was always smoking? She shrugged. She made a mental note to ask Arthur later. She then heard her sister again.

"_A-anyway, s-so how's y-your vacation?" _

"It's all good! You know me and Artie are dating now?" Allison ignored Arthur's (adorable) embarrassed face from his place on the other side of the bed and his correction on her English.

On the other line, Madeline was very happy for her older sister. It wasn't a surprise to her that they would get together. Gilbert owes her another date. _"That's great sis. You know I'm dating Gil?" _

On the contrary, Allison was not so happy. That albino? Well, at least she knew him. And he wasn't that bad. Teaming up with him to tease Arthur was pretty fun. They were pretty good friends, also. "Wait? What? You're with Gil?" And with this comment Arthur perked his head up from his book.

"Really? That's good for her." Arthur was a little surprised. Sweet quiet Maddie with Gil? The complete opposite of her and probably the very definition of chaos?

"Maddiie~ Whhyy?" Arthur sighed. Allison was just being overprotective. Weren't she and Gilbert friends?

"Aren't you being overprotective?" Allison threw a pillow at his face.

"No! I'm being a good sister!"

"_S-sis, I agree w-with Arthur."_

"Huh? Whyy?"

"_Aren't you friends with Gilbert?"_

"Yeah."

"_So why a-are you so mad?"_

Allison sighed. "It's not that I'm mad. It's just that you two are complete opposites. Do you think it will work out?"

"_Ah~ I see. Well, I'm happy sis. So you don't need to wo_—_" _She was immediately drowned out again. _"ANGUS! GO BOTHER PETER!" _

"_BUUT SEEAN! I DON'T WANT TO~" _

"_Are you drunk?" _

"_Nooo" _

"_Ah, sis, I gotta go. Talk to you later?" _Allison groaned. Why was Arthur's brother drunk in his house? With Maddie in it? She was going to punch him when she got home. Maybe Arthur can help.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, just call me okay?" Allison hung up. "Hey, Artie?"

"What?"

"What do you do if Angus is drunk?" Weird question.

"It depends. Is he ranting about Nessie?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. Gavan and Sean will take….care of him." Arthur then wondered what they were doing.

* * *

**~Back at Home~**

"ANGUS! DID YOU COOK AGAIN?"

"Nuuuu. Nessie did it." Gavan sighed. Angus was drunk. Again.

"Oh? Then why is the oven spitting out black fu—" Shit! Gavan ran over to the oven and opened it. "The hell, Angus! Don't cook! Ever. Especially when you're drunk!" He called for Sean and Peter to help him. Sometimes it was hard to believe Angus was the oldest. Wait. Actually, it was hard to even _think _that Angus was the oldest, period. The two boys rushed in the kitchen. Sean and Peter inwardly groaned. Not again.

"But, I'm noot druunk~" Angus swayed back and forth.

"Eugh. You smell like alcohol, jerk." Peter scrunched his nose. He hated it when his brothers got drunk. He was just happy Arthur wasn't the one drunk. He shuddered at the thought. Never again did he want to see Arthur drunk.

"Angus, who gave you alcohol?" Sean asked in a gentle, yet scolding tone. And this was why people thought Sean was the oldest.

"Nesssiiiee~" Gavan hit Angus on the head, causing his red hair to become in more disarray.

"Idiot! Nessie does not exist!"

"Yesh, she dooes! No one believes mee!"

"Really, Angus. You're almost as bad as Arthur." Sean ran a hand through his dark brown hair, green eyes staring at his older brother.

"Am noot!"

"Yes you are, jerk." The four did not notice a certain Canadian walk into the kitchen.

"A-ah.. Is everything alright?" None of the brothers responded. Maddie sighed. Ignored again. She then decided to go and visit Gilbert. She didn't feel like listening to the four brothers fight. And still, no one noticed her leave the house when she walked out.

Gavan proceeded to get a light brown rope, the same colour as his hair, from a nearby closet. "Might as well, get this over with." Sean and Peter sighed. This was going to be hard. The three roughly held on to the ranting Scott; with Peter grabbing his right arm, Sean grabbing his left one, and Gavan pulling his red hair in a not-so-gentle way.

"LEET GOOO!"

"No! If we do, we're going to have to move to another house!" Gavan pulled his hair harder.

"OWW!"

"Shut up, jerk." The three dropped the Scott on his bed and proceeded to tie his limbs, Gavan tying more tightly then necessary.

"Err, Gavan? Should the knots really be that tight?" Sean watched his brother tie the knots, while he held Angus down.

"No."

"Okay, then." Whatever. Angus causes them too much trouble.

"You're a jerk." Peter gave a half hearted frown. Gavan rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you feel bad doing this."

"No, I don't actually." Gavan laughed sadistically to himself when Angus made a noise of pain when he tied it extra tight.

After a few hours, since Angus kept thrashing and calling for Nessie, the three finally headed to the couch, exausted.

"Ugh. Angus can be such a pain."

"That jerk."

"I hope I cut off his circulation."

The door suddenly opened. "I'm home!"

"Hi mother." The three called out at the same time.

"Where's Angus?"

"He got drunk."

"Say no more. Your father really needs to learn how to hide liquour properly." The three couldn't agree more.

Another normal day at the Kirkland household.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I'm done! I hoped you like this little extra. Next chapter is back in the main storyline! I love you all! Until next chapter! Have a nice summer~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Gomenasai! I haven't updated in like a month. I'm so sorry! *sigh* I have summer courses. Bleh. Gross. But luckily, I'm done with that! It was for three weeks. And now I'm on vacation in L.A. Yay! I used to live there. Oh the nostalgia~ Anyway, I'm sitting here in my grandpa's house, typing on my computer. Sadly, as of now I have no internet, but considering you are reading this, that means I have found it! Haha~ Anyway, I'm sorry for my dear readers (if I still have any…) for this late update! I still appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. They really make me happy! Kesese~ Well, R&R my dear readers!**

* * *

Ivan smiled at the four people at the dinner table. How nice it was to have visitors! He and his sisters rarely got any, save got Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. They were fun to have and all, but they would always leave after a short time. What a pity. So it was nice to have Allison and Arthur over. Allison was nice and she seemed fun to have, but her glaring at his dear older sister was bothering him. He guessed he understood. What girl wouldn't be jealous of his sister's chest? Or maybe it's the fact that her boyfriend (he really needed to get used to calling Arthur that) was just staring at he chest a while ago. Couldn't everyone just be friends? It would be so nice, da? So he needed a plan to make Kat and Allison friends! Maybe get Natalya to like Allison, too, as she kept glaring at said American.

"A-ah, Natalya, y-you should eat your food, da? Big sister makes the best pirozhki, da?" Might as well try to save Allison from that killer glare. He swore that he saw her reach for the knife she kept under her dress for a moment before he called out to her.

"Yes brother." She proceeded to eat her food. That damn Allison. Why did her brother seem to take a liking to her? She was loud, annoying, obnoxious, overly hyper, and—did she say annoying? Brother should take a liking to _her _not that loud American!

"So Arthur is your boyfriend, da?" Ivan asked Allison, who was eating, a little less than usual Arthur noticed. Allison affirmed it a little too quickly, and more directed toward Katyusha for Arthur's liking. He looked at both girls with a worried expression. She then sent him a happy grin, which he returned with his usual scowl. However, this time, Allison responded with a frown, rather than letting her smile grow bigger. What was that? He gave her a questioning look, but she seemed a little too busy looking scowling at Katyusha to notice.

Katyusha looked back and forth between Arthur and Allison. Why did she keep staring at her? And she almost did, if not for her brother's compliment on her cooking. How nice Vanya was! She looked at Allison again, who was still glaring at her. How she wished Eduard was here! He would talk to her and how her all his electronics he made!

"I'm going to bed." Allison excused herself from the table and stood up, her plate empty. Bewildered, Arthur also stood up. She can eat more than she just did!

"Err… I'll go too."

Ivan looked at the two. He was sorry that their house wasn't that big and they had to share a room. But it didn't matter, da? They were dating anyway—oh. Well, Allison didn't seem like _that _type of person. He couldn't say the same for Arthur.

* * *

Allison stared at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned. She was pretty right? She poked at her reflection. She mentally smacked herself. She wasn't the type to agonize over appearances! But still…. Arthur was looking at Katyusha in that….area…. She scolded herself for being silly. She was awesome and she knew it! So take that Gilbert! That was a random thought. She looked at the mirror again. Katyusha was really pretty, also. She frowned again. It was then that Arthur came into the room.

He looked at her frowning in the mirror. He sighed. Allison was never the type to agonize over appearances. So, why now? Wait, no time for questions he knew the answers to. It seemed that Allison didn't notice him in the room, so he tapped her head. She gave a yelp of surprise and turned around, almost succeeding in punching his face. The American looked at him and when she saw his face, she pouted.

"Why'd you do that? You scared me! I thought you were Ivan or something.." Arthur sweat dropped. That _would _be scary.

"Would you stop pouting? And frowning. That's my thing." Allison crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hmph." Arthur's eyes softened. He patted her head.

"You really have to win at everything, don't you?" Allison, probably for the tenth time today, pouted.

"You're supposed to be a gentleman but you don't understand a maiden's heart at all!" She smacked him softly on the head.

"Maiden? Since when did you start using that word?"

"Since now." She replied in a matter-of-factly way. Arthur was starting to feel mentally exhausted.

"Anyway, why are you so worked up over something like that?" He asked. Allison felt her face heat up.

"L-like what?" Allison knew that Arthur would see through it, but for now, it couldn't hurt to try. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about, git."

"Hmph. It's nothing." Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Sure it is, you prat."

"Yup! I'm glad you understand." Arthur huffed. Might as well give up. He then heard a cough.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, concerned. Allison coughed a little bit more and sneezed.

"Yeah. I'm fine!," she gave him a thumbs up. "The hero never gets sick!" Arthur sighed. Well, at least she was back to her old self.

"Fine. I suggest you go to sleep now." Allison pouted.

"Whyy? I'm not tired."

"Just so you get some rest for tomorrow. I don't want you to get me sick, so I'll just sleep on the floor."

"But I'm not sick!"

"However, you are close to catching a cold." Arthur retaliated. Allison stuck her tongue out. Then had a coughing fit.

"Fine *cough*" Just because heroes don't cough on others while sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, Allison felt horrible. "Ugh. My head hurts.." She was cold. And the sheets weren't helping. Dammit! She hated this! Arthur, having woken a few minutes ago, touched Allison's forehead.

"You're burning up." What? She was _cold _for crying out loud! Arthur walked out the room. After a few moments, he came back with a wet cloth. He placed it on her head and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm going to go out with Ivan and Natalya to get some medicine and groceries. Maybe get you some _warmer _clothes. Stay here okay? Katyusha will take care of you." Okay, so she'll be stuck here for a while with Kat—wait…

"Can't you just stay here?" Arthur's face reddened.

"Well, if you want me to…" Come to think of it, leaving her alone with the older girl wouldn't be such a good idea. Even if Allison was sick.

"Please?" She gave him pleading eyes from under the covers.

"Fine." But please, don't give Katyusha a hard time, okay?" Allison sighed. Whatever.

And so, Arthur and Katyusha nursed Allison the whole time Ivan and Natalya were out getting some medicine, which wasn't a very good idea, so it seemed. Because when the two got back, Ivan rushed through the front door and closed it, leaving his little sister outside. A lot of banging, shouting, and Ivan's crying was heard until Katyusha opened the door, which led to more crying… by Ivan.

"Hi, Allison! Here is some medicine for you!" Katyusha opened the door cheerfully. Allison just glared, halfheartedly this time. Because, being sick the whole day, she had a lot of alone time to think, leading to the conclusion she _was_ being childish. She was getting mad at a person who she barely even met. The only reason she was keeping this up was her pride.

Katyusha, having noticed the severity of the American's glares had dropped significantly, said, "You're not mad at me anymore?" Which was good right? She really wanted to be friends with the other girl! Allison gave a small frown.

"I was never mad at you…" Katyusha tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? But you looked so mad all the time." Allison sighed.

"Look, err, I wasn't mad. I was just…." She paused. "jealous." Came out in a mumble. Hopefully Katyusha didn't hear.

"Oh! I see! Well, don't be jealous! Because I don't like Arthur!" She paused. "In that way! So please, can we be friends?" Her face reddened. Katyusha was usually a shy girl.

"Sure. Let's start over!" Allison smiled. "My name is Allison F. Jones! Call me Ally! Nice to meet you!" She then broke into a small coughing fit.

"Oh! You need medicine!" She quickly gave Allison the medicine, who took it in a quick gulp, and grimaced shortly after. Worse than Arthur's cooking, that's for sure. "Ah, anyway, my name is Katyusha! I hope we can be good friends!" The two girls laughed, not noticing Arthur standing right by the door, smiling to himself. He was relieved there was no awkwardness.

* * *

**A/N: I hate this chapter. Hate it with a passion… Bleh :P Sorry for late update guys! How busy, I was.. I just got home from vacation… And I apologize for bad chapter. I was at a loss for what to write and just typed whatever was on my mind. ^^; Anyway, tomorrow, they actually go sightseeing! The best part to write! (: Well, thank you for putting up with this chapter and my late updates! XD Until next chapter! **


End file.
